Berlatih dan Belajar
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Keduanya kelas XII SHS. Sehun memberi Kai tempat di apatermennya untuk tinggal. Disisinya. Kai adalah anak bengal yang manis.Oh Sehun sang jenius sekolah. "Jangan ganggu aku. Aku harus bisa sebanding denganmu" Kai membanting pintu. "Sudah kubilang jangan belajar terlalu keras!". "Selamat kau mendapat peringkat teratas, Sehunna". HunKai slight ChanKai! Selamat menunggu nilai UN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai All! BocahLanang Comeback with new FF!**

**YEY!**

**(**Mian yang udah nunggu FF lain, Bocah Lanang merasa sangat bersemangat buat FF ini, hehe)

.

.

.

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

_Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!_

**Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru**

* * *

.

...

So, gak usah tunggu lama lagi,

For All HunKai shipper!

Uke!Kai Shipper!

* * *

**Pair: ****HunKai**

**Slight: ****ChanKai**

* * *

**Warn:**

_BoysLove│RateM│Teens│Mesum Tingkat Dewa│Rape│17+│HunKai addict│Yaoi│LoveStory│Ujian Nasional Theme│__Typos bertebaran! hehe_

.

.

.

* * *

_so this is..  
_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Berlatih dan ****Belajar**

* * *

.

.

.

...

Pagi yang cukup damai.

Ruangan yang di dominasi putih itu terlihat sangat nyaman.

Terlebih ketika pandangan kita menemukan dua sosok namja yang tertidur pulas pada ranjang king size berwarna putih.

Saling berpelukan dalam balutan selembar selimut putih.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendela terpantul merata ke tiap sudut ruangan sehingga terlihat bersih dan bercahaya.

"Emh.." sosok yang dipeluk ternyata bangun terlebih dahulu.

Kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk itu akhirnya kembali terpejam dan semakin mendekat kedalam rengkuhan namja yang memeluknya.

Hangat.. dan nyaman.

"Jongin.. sekali saja ne? Ayolah manis.." suara bisikan agak serak dari namja yang memeluk, membuat namja yang dipeluk –Kim JongIn-kembali membuka mata sayunya untuk mendongak dan melihat wajah tampan namja putih, Oh Sehun.

"Mengigau? Kau kenapa huh?" Jongin, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai, namja manis itu, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dahi Sehun.

Kedua mata namja pucat tinggi itu masih terpejam dan tidak menanggapi sentuhan di dahinya.

Setelah dilihat lebih teliti, ternyata Sehun berkeringat cukup banyak, kaos singlet putih yang dikenakannya ikut basah di bagian punggung.

Pantas saja Kai tidur nyaman dan mimpi indah.. Aroma keringat maskulin dari tubuh Sehun bagai aroma terapi baginya.

Sehun masih memejamkan kedua mata tajamnya, nafasnya memburu, keringat di dahinya semakin banyak, rengkuhannya makin erat.

"Hunna, wae..?" Kai jadi panik sendiri! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bocah pale dihadapannya kini? Apa dia demam?

Atau.. ayan?

"Y-yak, Sehunna, ireona.. Sadarlah.." Kai yang mulai kesesakan karena Sehun yang memeluknya terlalu erat kini menepuk pelan pipi putih tirus itu.

Astaga.. Sehun benar-benar seperti kerasukan, Kai ingin kabur dan bersembunyi sejauh mungkin.

"Baby.. J-Jong-Jongin.. AAAA!" Sehun berteriak keras secara tiba-tiba.

Bukan, Kai tidak memukul kepalanya. Tidak juga dengan menampar wajah tampannya.

Lalu kenapa dia teriak?

"AAAAAAA!" Kai malah teriak lebih keras dan lebih histeris.

**BRUGH!**

Ditendangnya tubuh tinggi pucat yang kini terkulai lemas.

Bibir tipis Oh Sehun tersenyum lebar. Masih dengan mata tertutup indah.

Oh.. meski terjatuh di lantai keras dan dinginpun, bibir tipisnya masih mengulum senyuman tampan.

"Erh.. ada apa Jong? Kenapa aku bisa dilantai? Sepertinya kau tadi berteriak.. benarkah?" Sehun perlahan membuka kedua mata sipitnya. Mengucek matanya yang masih enggan terbuka.

Beranjak untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, sambil teraduh ketika merasakan pinggangnya yang sedikit sakit akibat jatuh ke lantai.

Lalu perasaan lain, hm.. singletnya basah di bagian punggung akibat keringat, lalu..

"HUEE.. Sehun pabbo.." Kai mengelap singlet hitamnya yang basah di bagian depan serta pipinya dan dagunya dengan selimut putih mereka.

Sehun masih mengamati gerakan erotis mengelap tubuh basah yang live di depan mata mengantuknya.

Tidak ia sia-siakan sedetikpun. Berusaha tidak terpejam meski matanya sangat-sangat-sangat sipit dan mengantuk.

"Wae? Kenapa bisa basah begi- astaga!" Sehun bagai dialiri ribuan volt , matanya langsung terjaga utuh, ketika mengetahui..

"Kenapa kau harus mimpi basah di pagi hari huh? Kenapa juga harus aku yang kena? Hue.. bau.." Kai menendang selimut putih mereka yang tidak bersalah menjadi lap kotor cairan sperma.

"Mian. Aigo, jangan marah sayang.." Sehun hendak memeluk Kai tapi kedua tangannya ditepis sebelum menyentuh pundak sempit yang selalu nyaman ia rengkuh setiap hari.

"Masukkan _adikmu_ dulu" Kai menunjuk barang kebanggaan Sehun yang sudah lemas, keluar dari boxernya.

"Hehe" Sehun memasukkannya dengan cepat dan segera menerjang tubuh Kai.

**BRUGH!**

"Hmh.." sleepy eyes itu makin menatap sendu menggoda pada namja yang menidurinya.

"Sayang.. aku tadi bermimpi kau tidak mau menerima spermaku di dalammu" Sehun membalik posisi mereka sehingga Kai yang berada diatas, merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

Sehun suka sekali merengkuh tubuh tan ramping sexy bak model dengan kulit ekstra halus itu.

Keduanya merasa hangat dan nyaman memeluk satu sama lain.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengijinkanmu masuk, Hun" Kai memukul pelan bahu lebar Sehun, sekali.

"Tapi aku terus memaksa masuk, memperkosamu, dan akhirnya aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menghamilimu, hehe" Sehun tertawa gaje, tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria.

Pemerkosa yang tidak kenal rasa bersalah.

"Untung saja itu hanya mimpimu, tidak nyata" Kai menumpukan dagunya pada dada bidang Sehun. Mengamati wajah tampan namja putih yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kapan aku boleh masuk? Setelah kita lulus SHS?" Sehun langsung duduk denga masih merengkuh erat tubuh Kai. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar di tubuh tan itu.

Oke, ini aroma tubuh seorang lelaki bernama Kim JongIn. Semua tahu jika tubuh tan itu mengeluarkan pheromone lelaki.

Tapi sayang sekali, pheromonenya malah terbaca sebagai rangsangan erotis bagi setiap namja seme yang menghirupnya.

Termasuk menjerat seorang seme bernama Oh Sehun yang tinggal berdua bersamanya di apatermen mewah ini sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

Ya.. kalian benar. Empat tahun selalu berdua. Tidur bersama di kamar yang sama. Dan saling berpelukan hangat.

"Tetap tidak boleh. Berhenti menjadi mesum. Lepaskan aku" Kai meronta dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Wae? Apa aku kurang tampan? Kurang pintar? Kurang kaya?" Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggul Kai yang berlekuk mulus.

Ingin sekali membuang boxer hitam dan menyentuh kulit halus tan itu sepuasnya.

"Oh Sehun sangat tampan, selalu mendapat skor tinggi peringkat pertama di sekolah, dan kaya raya" Kai memainkan poni hitam Sehun yang acak-acakan khas bangun tidur.

Bibir penuhnya yang merah itu bergerak sensual didepan mata Sehun.

Ingin sekali mengulumnya bagai permen kapas yang manis.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Aku buatkan anak di dalam mu. Aku sudah siap sayang" Sehun mengelus perut rata Kai. Berangan saat perut itu membuncit dan Kai yang akan meminta tanggung jawabnya.

Siapa yang akan menolak? Seluruh sekolah sangat ingin menjadikan Kai milik mereka.

Akan sangat bahagia saat Kai menempel padanya dan memintanya menjadi appa. Sehun akan dengan sukarela menikahi Kai.

"Dalam mimpimu! Pervert!" Kai menoyor dahi Sehun hingga terjatuh lagi terlentang di kasur.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh beranjak dari pangkuanku, manis" Sehun memegangi pergelangan kaki kanan Kai.

**PUK!**

Sia-sia karena Kai berhasil terjatuh tidur di sampingnya.

"Masih pagi Hunna. Aku masih mengantuk" Kai menyamankan tidurnya.

Sejenak Sehun memandangi wajah mungil disampingnya.

Kenapa namja didepannya berbeda sekali dengannya?

Kenapa hidungnya mungil, tidak mancung seperti namja lain?

Kenapa bibirnya sesensual itu, tidak tipis dan tegas seperti namja pada umumnya?

Kenapa matanya lebar dan sendu menggoda bagai puppy, tidak seperti mata tajam seorang namja?

Kenapa dagunya lebih terkesan halus di ujung tidak setajam dagu namja lain?

Kenapa pipinya berisi, tidak tirus seperti namja pada umumnya?

Kenapa jakunnya kecil sekali dan kadang tidak terlihat? Kenapa lehernya jenjang? Tidak sebesar dan sekokoh miliknya. Kenapa bahunya lebih kecil dariku? (sumpah lehernya Sehun lebih gede dari lehernya Kai, bahunya juga lebar banget.. -_-)

Kenapa tubuhnya berlekuk halus dengan pinggang ramping dan memiliki pinggul sedikit lebar, tidak selurus tubuh namja lain.

Kenapa kakinya halus mulus? Padahal kakiku memperlihatkan garis tonjolan pembuluh balik.

Kenapa buttnya bulat sempurna kencang begitu? Dan penisnya.. oke, itu sudah berlebihan.

"Jangan memandangiku. Aku tahu kau berfikiran negatif" suara yang ku suka itu akhirnya keluar juga.

Suaranya mengalun halus. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya bicara serak manly. (di MV MAMA Kai dibantu suara gede seraknya Chanyeol. Coba dengerin Kai pas ngomong di Showtime, pasti halus-halus ngaung-ngaung gimana gitu, gak bisa serak. Kalo Sehun malah cempreng cedal -_- Pernah denger Kai teriak? Dia teriaknya lebih merdu dan lebih tinggi dari cewek kalo lagi malu..).

Memang suaraku lebih samar terdengar daripada suaranya, tapi suaraku sudah pecah serak. Aku sudah puber rupanya.

Dan dia? Hanya suara lebih terdengar jelas, tapi tanpa suara pecah? Apakah dia sudah puber? Oke aku terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan keindahannya.

"Aku sedang memujimu, manis" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai yang ditutupi poni dark brownnya. Oh, dia sangat manis dengan senyum tipis yang ingin ia tahan itu.

"Berangkatlah duluan. Aku menyusul" Kai membuka kedua matanya. Mengusap pipi tirus Sehun dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Dan namja tampan itu mengangguk, meraih tangan kanan di pipinya. Untuk dikecup punggung tangan itu penuh perasaan.

"Aku menunggu senyum manismu di sekolah" Sehun melembarkan jaket hitam miliknya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kai.

Langkah kaki panjangnya kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

**CKLEKK..**

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Sehun keluar dengan selembar handuk putih melingkari pinggang lurusnya. Menampilkan perut ber absnya, dan bulir-bulir air mengaliri tubuh tegapnya, rambut hitamnya masih basah, kulit putihnya terlihat sangat bersih, mata tajamnya menjerat-

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan dan gagah hingga membuatmu tidak berkedip melihatku" Sehun menyeringai. Ya, ia telah membuat seorang Kim JongIn terjerat.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Dasar Tampan!" Kai menutup kepalanya dengan jaket hitam Sehun. Berbalik dari namja tinggi yang kini tanpa sungkan menanggalkan handuknya.

"Kau mau mencicipi susu dipagi hari?" Sehun bertanya mesum dengan terkikik melihat respon Kai yang berguling-guling di kasur mereka sembari menjejak angin kosong.

"Diamlah kau mesum!" Kai mengeratkan jaket hitam Sehun untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah bersemu manis.

**SREETT..**

"Kya!" Kai tidak siap mempertahankan jaket hitam yang ditarik tiba-tiba oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah pakai seragam kok" Sehun melipat jaket hitamnya. Meletakkannya di meja belajarnya.

"Ooh" Kai hanya ber-oh ria. Bangun dan mengucek matanya. Mengamati meja belajarnya yang berwarna biru muda. Berantakan oleh kertas-kertas sobekan tugas rumah dan lembar ulangannya yang mendapat nilai nol merah sangat besar.

Beberapa bungkus snack, botol air putih, mangkuk ramen, dan kabel-kabel charger gadgetnya. Menggeser buku-buku pelajaran yang akhirnya jatuh tergeletak menggelandang di lantai putih kamar mereka.

Pandangannya beralih kesebelah, pada meja belajar berwarna hitam. Milik Sehun. Sangat rapih dan bersih. Buku pelajarannya juga tertata sesuai jadwal.

"Mandilah, akan aku siapkan sarapan di pantry" Sehun meraih tasnya. Mengusak rambut Kai.

"Kau berangkat sekolah duluan. Aku akan telat seperti biasa" Kai menatap lurus.

Itu tanda agar ia segera pergi keluar kamar. Dipandangi dengan tatapan polos seperti itu, Sehun tidak mampu bersabar lama untuk tidak menyentuh. Jadilah ia bergegas keluar kamar mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sehun?" Kai keluar dari kamar. Berjalan santai menuju pantry. Memanggil nama namja pucat yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia harus mencari sepatu dengan alas lebih tinggi agar tinggi mereka sama.

"Sudah berangkat ya" Kai mengambil note yang tertempel pada gelas susu strawberrynya.

'_Hari ini latihan Ujian Nasional yang terakhir. Kuharap kau tidak membolos. Semoga susu dan sandwich buatanku ini memberimu semangat. Aku berangkat dulu. Aku yakin kau akan sengaja berangkat telat seperti biasa. Jika aku tahu kau tidak ikut latihan ujian hari ini, kucium kau didepan teman-teman. Kalau perlu kuperkosa sekalian' NB: OhSehun._

"HUH?! Kupikir isi tulisannya uke sekali di awal, tapi akhir-akhirnya tetap pervert!" Kai melipat note itu. Meminum susu strawberry buatan Sehun. Meraih sandwich, mengapitnya diantara belahan bibir merahnya.

Berjalan agak cepat menuju rak sepatu. Mengenakannya asal tanpa kaos kaki. Mengacak sedikit rambut brown halusnya. Mengeluarkan kemeja seragamnya, melepas dasinya beserta blazernya dan menyimpannya di tas. Membuka dua kancing kemeja seragamnya, memperlihatkan kaos hitam didalamnya.

Ternyata ia seorang badboy manis, pelanggar, pembolos, pembuat onar, bengal, peringkat ranking tiga puluh, populer dengan kenakalannya, playboy, dan favorit para guru.

Tunggu! Favorit para guru?

Tentusaja, ia yang selalu membangkang dengan senang hati diberi skor oleh guru namja maupun yeoja.

Manis sekali tingkahnya saat memberinya hukuman aegyo.

Keren sekali performancenya saat memberinya hukuman dance.

Imut sekali ekspresinya saat memberinya hukuman membacakan satu bab didepan kelas.

Indah sekali pose tubuh rampingnya saat memberinya hukuman menyapu ditengah-tengah pelajaran.

Dan.. menggoda sekali saat memberinya pukulan di pantat sexynya.

Ia akan memekik di pukulan pertama, dan mendesah di pukulan kedua.

Sepertinya yang terakhir itu adalah favorit para guru.

Agak sedikit tidak rela karena dia sudah kelas tiga SHS, artinya dia akan segera lulus.. jika nilainya memungkinkan.

**CKLEK! PIIP!**

Pintu apatermen ditutup dari luar dan otomatis terkunci. Kai berlari terbirit menuju lift. Smartphonenya menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Padahal latihan ujian sudah berjalan setengah jam yang lalu.

"Cepatlah lift sialan!" Kai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya imut. Bertentangan dengan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir sexynya.

"Aku masih ingin perawan.." Kai bergumam sambil memakan sandwich buatan Sehun di tangan kanannya.

Mata besarnya.. menatap lekat note kecil yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

_...Jika aku tahu kau tidak ikut latihan ujian hari ini, kucium kau didepan teman-teman. Kalau perlu kuperkosa sekalian' NB:OhSehun_

Baris terakhir itu sangat terkutuk! Kai meremat note itu hingga sangat kecil.

Mulutnya menggembung imut penuh dengan sandwich yang sibuk ia kunyah.

**TINGG~**

"Oh Sehun raja hentai! Sialan!" Kai langsung berlari keluar gedung apatermen ketika pintu lift terbuka memperlihatkan bus terakhir yang sejalur dengan rute ke sekolahnya.

* * *

**-Berlatih dan Belajar-**

**!TBC!**

* * *

Hai all! _**BocahLanang **_buat FF ini untuk kalian kakak kelas, adek kelas, dan semua pelajar yang mau UN!

Temanya tentang UN, Perjuangan uri manis Jongin yang berlatih dan belajar.

**Semangat buat semua yang mau UN ya!**

**Selalu ingat HunKai!**

**Kita sebagai anak HunKai harus buat Sehun appa dan Kai umma bangga, hhe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan untuk _**yadongers**_ dan _**mesumers!**_

Kalian wajib review ya! Hehe

(hebat loh kalian, berani baca FF yang udah di warn rate M. Gak takut dosa ya? Hehe *padahal BocahLanang lebih dosa.. soalnya BocahLanang yang bikin ff rate M ini -_-)

**Review ya!**

**Salam HunKai Shipper bro!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai all, BocahLanang akhirnya bisa update! Yey!**

.

.

.

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

_Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!_

**Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru**

* * *

.

...

Thanks for all reviews:

│ **FTafsih │ delugheis │ sukmawindia │ Keepbeef Chiken Chubu │ kthk2 │ maya han │ kimihyun211 │ kkamcong │ anaknya hunkai │ askasufa │ Red Rose9488 │ kaieqso │ Kkim │ KimKaihun8894 │ Gyusatan │ SooBabyBee │ Kokoro no Nyan │ miszhanty05 │ Wiwitdyas1 │ novisaputri09 │ Kamong Jjong │ eka. ema8 │ alfikai │ kkamjongie. kim │ Guest │ jungdongah │ ismi. ryeosomnia │ salhunkai │ geash │ steffany. elfxoticsbaby │ BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim │ Mizukami Sakura-chan │ cute │ k1mut │ DwiKkamjong │ kimm bii │ LM90 │ nha. shawol │ Jongin48 │ dhantieee │ utsukushii02 │ putrifibrianti1 │ KimChanChan0630 │ choHunHan │**

Wah! BocahLanang berterimakasih sekali, gak ada silent readers buat ff ini :D

Review kalian bikin BocahLanang senyum-senyum gaje*BocahLanang mulai gila -_-

...

Ehem! BocahLanang akhir-akhir ini bikin FF berbau rate M karena BocahLanang bakal 17 tahun besok September! Yey! *masih lama -_-

Jadi berasa sok dewasa, bikin FF rate M gak jelas gini, hehe

...

So, gak usah tunggu lama lagi,

For All HunKai shipper!

Uke!Kai Shipper!

* * *

**Pair: ****HunKai**

**Slight: ****ChanKai**

* * *

**Warn:**

_BoysLove│RateM│Teens│Mesum Tingkat Dewa│Rape│17+│HunKai addict│Yaoi│LoveStory│Ujian Nasional Theme│__Typos bertebaran! hehe_

.

.

.

* * *

**Berlatih dan ****Belajar**

* * *

.

.

.

...

Langkah kaki namja tan itu masih santai.

Melewati lorong sunyi, melongok ke tiap jendela kelas yang dilewatinya.

Apa yang ia cari?

O.. Ia lupa dimana ruang latihan terakhir ujian nasionalnya. Ia hanya membawa kartu nama latihan ujian yang jelas-jelas tidak tercantum nomor kelasnya.

Jadi, yang dia cari adalah.. Oh Sehun.

"Kalau aku menemukannya, itu berarti bangku ku disampingnya. Nomor ujianku tepat dibelakangnya" Kai masih melongok ke beberapa kelas lainnya. Mencari namja putih bersorot mata tajam itu.

Yang Kai tahu hanya Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun. Dan Oh Sehun.

Selalu bersama. Bagai sepasang merpati.

**SREET..**

"Hm?" Kai mengrenyitkan alisnya melihat sosok tampan itu hanya memainkan pulpennya dengan kertas ujian yang sudah terisi seluruhnya.

"Kim Jong-ani- Kai?" Siwon songsaenim beranjak dari kursi pengawas ujian. Ia juga lebih nyaman dan terbiasa memanggil anak badboy itu dengan nama Kai. Matanya yang menangkap wajah manis Kai di luar jendela ruang latihan ujian melihat sosok manis itu seperti lukisan dalam pigura.

"Ah ne, songsaenim. Aku telat lagi.. hehe" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Berbicara tanpa sopan santun seolah mereka seumuran, dan tidak meminta maaf karena ketelatannya.

"Minta maaf dulu, lalu kuserahkan lembar ujianmu" Siwon memegang lembar terakhir soal ujian, soal milik Kim Kai yang telat.

"Tidak mau" Kai bicara sangat ketus tapi wajahnya merengut imut.

Tidak sadar jika seluruh isi kelas menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah membangkangnya.

"Kebiasaan. Kalau begitu rapihkan bajumu" Siwon menepuk pinggang Kai dimana kemeja putihnya keluar.

"Ini juga kebiasaan kan? Hehe" Kai tertawa lebih lepas.

"Balik badanmu. Biar kupukul buttmu sebagai hukuman" Siwon membalik pasa tubuh siswanya yang nakal itu.

"Ah Wae? Aku bahkan melakukan kemajuan dengan tidak kabur latihan ujian. Bukankah sejak latihan ujian pertama baru kali ini aku berangkat? Apa songsaenim mau membuatku kabur dan tidak mengerjakan soal latihan?" Kai meronta saat Siwon mencekal kedua tangannya kebelakang punggung.

"Ya. Dan aku gemas sekali pada sifat nakalmu Kim!" Siwon mencubit pipi kanan Kai yang dijawab ringisan sakit.

"Tapi waktunya hampir habis songsaen-"

**PLAKK!**

"AAA!" Kai memekik dan refleks berjinjit, menahan sakit buttnya yang di tampar panas oleh songsaenim yang tampan menurut teman-temannya.

"Appo?" Siwon mengusap pelan butt Kai. Dan namja manis itu mengangguk lemah. Tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh teman-temannya menahan tawa melihatnya.

Kim Kai memang dapat mengalihkan dunia setiap orang. Meski lembar jawab latihan ujian mereka masih banyak yang kosong, tak ada satupun siswa yang rela melewatkan momment hukuman Kim Kai itu.

**PLAKK!**

"AAA! Sudah. Sakiit.." Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya kedepan pada papan tulis. Buttnya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Mian ne" Siwon tersenyum lembut. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pelan butt Kai.

"A-aah.. apa yang Songsaenim lakukan? Ssshh.. andwae ah.." Kai mendesah begitu kedua tangan besar Siwon menangkup buttnya yang pas di tangannya, memijatnya teratur.

Pelecehan.

"Songsaenim, bagaimana jika lepas celananya? Seperti yang dilakukan Hyukjae Songsaenim saat menghukumnya minggu lalu karena ketahuan membawa rokok, hehe" Luhan memberikan saran hukuman selanjutnya. Seluruh siswa mengangguk antusias.

"Kenapa kalian semua malah berhenti mengerjakan soal? Apa kalian sudah selesai huh? Heh, jangan ikut campur Luhan, atau kuberi skor membersihkan kamar mandi." Siwon berdiri, memarahi seluruh siswa di kelas itu yang terlihat menikmati hukuman yang dihadiahkan pada Kim manis badboy itu.

"Oke, memang begitu caranya menskorsing murid yang sebenarnya. Tapi Kim Kai memang harus memiliki skorsing khusus sepertinya. Aku bersedia memukul buttnya untuk mewakili songsaenim, hehe" Luhan tertawa saat tubuh tan sexy itu berjengit marah.

"Kau mau beduel lagi denganku rusa?" Kai mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan tangan songsaenim tampan itu.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan mencium mu saat kau lengah manis, haha" Luhan menunjuk bibir Kai dengan pensil di tangannya.

"Sial! Aku seme!" Kai melayangkan tatapan marahnya.

"Matamu lebar dan cute sekali, manis" Luhan menahan senyumnya melihat tatapan intimidasi Kai yang sangat cute itu.

Tanpa Kai sadari.. sepasang mata tajam menyorot tak suka ketika Kai disentuh dan digoda hingga memerah begitu.

"Terserah. Berikan soal ujiannya atau aku tidak mengerjakan sama sekali!" Kai langsung merebut lembar soal latihan ujian saat Siwon lengah.

"Oke. Kerjakan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau kau tidak masuk seratus besar, kau akan di tentor langsung oleh anak kelas XIIB, Park Chanyeol" Siwon memberi keputusan sepihak.

"MWO?! Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa tidak dengan Sehun saja?" Kai yang barusaja bersusah payah duduk merasa tidak terima.

"Sehun itu temanmu. Dia pasti tidak bisa melawan sikap membangkangmu. Dia akan kuwalahan karena sikap nakalmu" Siwon berkata apa adanya.

Memang Kai selalu mencari aman pada Sehun. Jika ia bersama Sehun, maka Sehun akan memberi apa yang diinginkannya. Termasuk untuk tidak belajar dan diperbolehkan bolos.

"Aku tahu kalau Sehun memanipulasi skormu. Ketua OSIS seperti dia terlalu baik memperlakukanmu, badboy manis. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sebenarnya saat naik kelas XI harusnya kau sudah dikeluarkan karena jumlah skormu melebihi 200. Untung saja Sehun menjadi wakil ketua OSIS saat kelas X, dan menjadi ketua OSIS saat kelas XI" Siwon memberikan kertas absensi siswa agar Kai mengisi kehadirannya.

Diam-diam Kai melirik namja putih tampan yang memiliki nomor meja sampingnya.

Jadi selama ini Sehun melindunginya?

Mempertahankannya?

"Hei tatap aku Hunna. Apa benar yang dikatakan songsaenim?" Kai duduk menyamping, benar-benar menghadap Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Berbicara cukup keras seolah ia sedang berbincang santai di kantin.

Tapi yang diajak bicara malah cuek memainkan penanya. Tak mau menatapnya.

Sedikit iri melihat lembar jawab Sehun yang sudah terisi semua dan tertata rapih menunggu waktu ujian berakhir.

"Kim Kai! Kerjakan sekarang! Kau harus tahu waktu!" Siwon memarahi Kai. Mau tidak mau Kai berdecih kesal mengerjakan soal latihan ujiannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Waktu mulai menipis, dan Kai menggerakkan jemarinya risau.

Persetan dengan paket soal yang seluruh siswa berkode beda! Intinya soalnya hanya diacak nomernya saja! Selebihnya hanya diganti sapi dengan kambing, mobil dengan bus. Semua bilangannya empat!

"Hun! Berikan aku soalmu!" Kai berbisik sembari menunduk bersembunyi dibalik punggung teman bangku depannya. Menunjuk kertas soal milik Sehun yang berisi coret-coret jawaban di setiap soal.

"Kim Kai! Kerjakan sendiri!" Siwon bahkan tahu tanpa harus ia melihat Kai. Jujur, hanya ada suara anak manis itu yang mengisi ruang hening penuh konsentrasi mengerjakan soal itu.

"Ish!" Kai mendengus dan mulai mewarnai lingkaran-lingkaran di LJKnya dengan asal.

"Kerjakan yang sungguh-sungguh!" Siwon memarahinya lagi sambil menatapnya gemas.

"Arra-arra" Kai menjawab dengan nada malas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kurang lima detik sebelum bunyi bel akhir mengerjakan.

Kai merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Siwon berdecak melihat LJK milik anak nakal itu yang di bentuk silang indah.

"Kau tidak mencoba peruntungan dengan menghitung kancing kemeja sesuai nomor soal? Membuat ornamen lebih terlihat idiot tahu.." Siwon ingin marah, guru-guru lainpun ingin begitu. Tapi tidak bisa, hanya bisa meninggikan suaranya. Tidak sampai hati membuat anak badboy itu ketakutan atau menangis. Memang anak nakal yang disayang semua guru.

"Aku malas mengulang lima abjad pilihan ganda untuk nomor ke lima puluh, hehe" Kai meringis tanpa dosa.

**KRIIIIIINNGGGG...!**

Waktu ujian berakhir.

"Ingat. Kalau kau tidak masuk seratus besar-"

"Iya aku tahu, aku akan berguru pada Park Chanyeol! Jadi songsaenim tenang saja karena aku pasti a-" Kai yang tidak sopan memotong perkataan gurunya itu berhenti bicara ketika lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik. Untungsaja kakinya segera menyangga, kalau tidak ia bisa terjatuh karena tarikan tiba-tiba tangan pucat itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang" Sehun menarik lebih kuat.

"Hei lepas Sehunna! Jangan ditarik! Buttku masih sakit hei!" Kai berontak tapi tetap kalah kuat dari Sehun yang tetap berjalan menggeret Kai keluar kelas.

"Aku tetap mengikuti ujian meski terlambat! Aku tidak membolos! Jangan hukum aku Hunna!" suara teriakan Kai memudar seiring semakin jauh mereka berjalan.

"Kenapa dia?" Siwon mengrenyit heran.

"Biasa, Sehun cemburu. Dia tidak suka jika sahabat tan sexynya itu disentuh-sentuh orang lain" Luhan yang selesai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban siswa menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**BRUGH!**

"Aakh!" Kai memekik sakit saat tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke sofa di ruang OSIS.

"Sudah kubilang, jaga tubuhmu baik-baik" Sehun memberi nada intimidasi. Ruang OSIS yang kosong dan sepi membuat Kai harus waspada akan setiap gerak gerik namja pucat yang mengurungnya.

"A-aku sudah biasa dihukum.. kan? He..he.." Kai tertawa garing, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang yang seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Tidak. Kau sudah kuperingatkan tadi malam bukan? Tubuhmu hanya milikku" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mambuat Kai menahan dada bidang Sehun yang sekilan lagi maka akan benar-benar menidurinya.

"I-iya aku akan lebih menjaga tubuhku" Kai memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu. Tidak siap melihat wajah namja tampan itu yang makin dekat makin terlihat tampan.

Sehun menaikkan kedua tangan Kai dan mencengkramnya dengan satu tangan. Satu tangan lain meremas pinggul Kai.

"Lepas celanamu" Sehun mengecup pelipis Kai yang ditutupi poni brown halus.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus-yak! Jangan Hunna!" Kai bergerak resah tidak dapat memberontak karena kedua tangannya yang di cekal dan kedua kakinya yang dikunci oleh kaki Sehun.

**KLEK! RIIITTT..**

"Andwae.." Kai merengek.

**SREETT..**

Celana panjang seragam sekolah itu sudah melorot sampai lutut.

Memperlihatkan boxer tadi pagi.

"Oh Sehun Mesum! Mesum! Mesum!" Kai mengatai namja tampan yang bahkan tidak mengindahkan semua makian dari bibir sensualnya.

"Kenapa tidak ganti dalaman?" Sehun bertanya sangat polos. Ingin sekali Kai menonjok wajah yang sok polos padahal otaknya sangat mesum.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ganti huh? Kau mengotori semua boxerku untuk mansturbasimu tiap sore!" Kai memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Oooh.. itu. Salahkan aroma penismu yang ada pada boxermu, sayang" Sehun ternyata berfantasi liar dengan scent area privat Kai, lalu menggunakan boxer itu untuk membersihkan sisa orgasmenya.

"Aku menyesal memilih tinggal di apatermenmu empat tahun lalu. Nyatanya aku malah makin kekurangan sandang!" Kai berteriak kesal.

**SREEETTT.. BRUK!**

"Yak! Jangan memposisikan tubuhku seenaknya! Memangnya aku bonekamu huh?" Kai tidak terima ketika Sehun memposisikan tubuhnya menungging bertumpu dengan lutut pada sofa dan dagunya pada sandaran sofa. Kedua tangannya masih dicekal ke belakang punggung.

"Kalau cahayanya remang-remang seperti ini memang seperti blue video" Sehun menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti pinggang ramping dan lekuk halus pinggul Kai.

"Jangan macam-macam atau aku akan ka-KYAA! HENTAI!"

**SREETT!**

Sehun berhasil menanggalkan boxer hitam beserta celana dalam migo-migo milik namja sexy itu.

"Fiuuuff~ holemu sangat rapat baby.. aku cicipi ya" Sehun mendekat mengamati hole virgin itu.

"Sehun jangan-a-aanh~" Kai melenguh dan menaikkan pinggulnya. Membuat Sehun lebih leluasa mengecap hole itu.

**Cpss..**

"Aku berbaik hati menahan berbuat lebih, sayang" Sehun berbicara setelah menyesap singkat hole Kai. Dan namja tan manis itu mendesah lega namja pucat itu tidak memasukkan sesuatu kedalam holenya.

"Kau bisa menahan nafsu juga ternyata. Kukira orang mesum sepertimu akan kelepasan setelah melumat holeku" Kai masih mengatur nafasnya.

"AAAAAAAA! SEHUN PABBO!" tapi Kai memekik sakit tiba-tiba.

"Sesakit itukah manis?" Sehun merunduk hingga dada bidangnya menyentuh punggung Kai yang sedang menungging. Tubuh mereka benar benar menempel.

Sehun mengecup pipi Kai, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"N-nyeri dan p..perih sekali.. ssh.." Kai memejamkan matanya erat merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Mian baby, tahan ne" Sehun mengecup ujung bibir Kai agak lama. Memberi ketenangan pada namja manis yang menungging itu. Tapi tangannya masih mengunci kedua tangan Kai.

"Sudah Hunna, sakiit.. lepaskan tanganku, aku tidak mau.." Kai berbicara lirih setelah Sehun melepas kecupannya.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu lebih lembut, sayang" Sehun mengecupi tengkuk Kai. Mengendus aroma shampoo yang dipakai Kai tadi pagi.

Tangan putih Sehun perlahan melepas kunciannya pada dua tangan Kai. Membuat Kai seketika mencengkram sandaran sofa agar tubuhnya tidak merosot.

"Pe-pelan-pelan Hun.. A-aa! Sshh.." Kai meringis sakit, menunggingkan pinggulnya lebih indah meski tubuh bawahnya itu terasa sangat perih dan sakit.

"Ne. Sakitnya akan segera hilang, tahan sebentar, sexy tan" Sehun memelankan gerakannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tahan melihat tubuh Kai yang melengkung indah sedikit bergetar menahan sakit.

Terlihat sangat erotis meski masih menggunakan seragam atasan.

"Hunna, angh~ apa yang kauh lakukanh? Jangan meremat buttku seperti ituh-aaaanhh~ angh~ Hunnieh~" Kai akhirnya mendesah juga, pertanda rasa sakit dan nyerinya mulai hilang.

"Hanya memastikan. Sepertinya sudah lebih baik. Desahanmu menandakan nyerinya menghilang" Sehun memberikan sedikit lagi _gel_ pereda nyeri pada kedua butt Kai dan meratakannya perlahan.

* * *

Tunggu! _Gel_?

Pereda nyeri?

"Kau memberi pijatan awal terlalu kuat tadi Hunna, sakit sekali tahu!" Kai protes karena pijatan awal Sehun yang terlalu kuat.

"Mian, hehe. Tapi di pijatan terakhirku kau mendesah suka kan?" Sehun memakaikan kembali celana dalam, boxer, dan celana seragam Kai.

Jadi? Sedari tadi Sehun hanya mengobati butt Kai dengan gel pereda nyeri?

Jadi Sehun tidak _memasuki_ Kai?

Terkutuklah otak readers yang terkontaminasi kemesuman Sehun... -_-

"Berbaliklah, kupakaikan sabukmu dulu" Sehun mengambil sabuk hitam Kai yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia duduk di samping Kai dan menggiring tubuh Tan itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya menghadap padanya.

Mendudukkan tubuh Kai perlahan agar namja sexy itu tidak merasa nyeri lagi.

"Apakah merah?" Kai bertanya sembari mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh Sehun.

"Sedikit, tapi tetap saja kau harus menjaga tubuhmu, baby" Sehun mulai memakaikan sabuk di piggang ramping Kai.

"Kenapa gelnya harus kau yang bawa? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Aku bahkan tidak bisa beli di apotik karena kau bahkan tidak pernah memperlihatkan merknya padaku. Padahal gel itu manjur sekali" Kai bersungut-sungut.

Sehun tidak pernah memberitahukan nama gel itu, padahal kalau Kai tahu, Kai ingin membeli sendiri di toko obat dan mengobati nyeri buttnya sendiri setiap ia mendapat hukuman dari para guru mesum di sekolah.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan orang lain membantumu mengobati buttmu, aku tidak memperbolehkan orang lain menyentuh langsung kulit halus buttmu" Sehun merengut kesal.

"Aku akan mengobati sendiri buttku kok, Hunna. Jadi beri tahu aku apa nama gelnya ya?" Kai mencoba meyakinkan namja flat yang kini memangkunya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mendesah dan memekik sakit di kamar mandi saat kau memijat buttmu. Nanti ada namja lain yang nekat mendobrak bilikmu dan langsung _memasuki_ mu tanpa sempat kau memakai kembali celanamu" Sehun selesai memakaikan sabuk Kai.

Cukup perhitungan juga namja mesum itu.

Apa Sehun seprotektif itu padanya?

"Ah ne, terserah. Selama itu baik untukku" Kai mengangguk mengerti. Merebahkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun. Mengamati leher putih Sehun yang kokoh, dan jakun yang terlihat menonjol itu..

"Hun, kenapa kau keren sekali huh? Harusnya aku yang paling keren!" Kai memukul-mukul dada Sehun kesal.

"Haha, salahkan dirimu yang badboy dan bodoh hm? Aku memang keren sejak lahir, terlebih aku ini siswa paling cerdas sekaligus ketua OSIS yang sebentar lagi habis masa jabatannya dengan presentase realisasi misi visi paling tinggi dibanding ketua OSIS tahun-tahun sebelumku" Sehun tersenyum angkuh.

**Chu~**

"Terserah! Jahat sekali, semua kebaikan ada padamu. Dasar tampan.." Kai menghentikan gerakan memukulnya dan mengecup kilat pipi tirus Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun, tersenyum dalam diam.

"Hm. Gomawo" Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping itu lebih erat dan mengelus sayang rambut halus Kai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**CKLEK! KRIEEETT...**

Pintu ruang OSIS dibuka dari luar.

Kai terkejut dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi yang sangat aneh ini. Bisa-bisa orang yang masuk itu berpikiran negatif akibat pose intim mereka berdua.

"Hei lepas dulu pelukanmu Hunna" Kai berbisik sedikit memaksa dan mencoba melepas rengkuhan erat kedua tangan putih Sehun yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Biar. Kau milikku" Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Kai tidak bisa beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun.

**Crk! Cps..**

"Hnh~ bangsath-ah~" Kai menahan desahannya dan mengutuk Sehun yang dengan santainya memberi tanda di perpotongan lehernya.

"Oh Sehun-sii, Kangta songsaenim meminta data kinerja OSIS kita yang kau simpan" suara berat membuat tubuh ramping Kai terlonjak kaget dalam pelukan hangat Sehun.

"Jangan mengagetkan bayiku, Park. Ambil berkasnya di laci mejaku" Sehun mengeluarkan kunci laci meja ketua OSIS dari saku celananya dan melemparkan pada namja tinggi berambut dark silver di depannya.

Namja tinggi itu tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke ruang kerja pengurus inti OSIS.

"Siapa tadi Hun?" Kai meremat kemeja putih seragam Sehun. Ia was-was. Pose ini memberi pikiran lain bagi orang yang melihat. Sungguh!

Di ruang remang-remang ada dua namja berpelukan intim? Fuck!

"Tenang saja, hanya wakilku" Sehun mengelus punggung Kai yang kaku karena efek keterkejutannya tadi. Mencoba merilekskan tubuh ramping dalam rengkuhannya itu.

**SLAPP!**

"Wa-wakilmu?! Park Chanyeol?! Astaga?!" Kai dengan mudahnya melepas rengkuhan Sehun dan duduk di samping Sehun dengan radius 60 cm.

"Wae?" Sehun bersedekap menatap tidak suka.

"Aku ini KAI, perlu kuperjelas? K-A-I! Namja badboy seme tulen yang digilai semua yeoja se sekolahan ini! Badboy yang keren dan jago berkelahi! Aku harus menjaga imageku.. astaga.. tadi itu merusak jati diri.." Kai mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mengacak rambut halusnya asal. Pribadinya terasa diinjak-injak dan direndahkan karena ketahuan duduk dipangkuan Oh Sehun!

Badboy menjadi uke dari ketua OSIS? WTH! Kai ingin mati sekarang juga karena ada orang yang melihat pose terkutuk itu.

"Badboy manis yang mengaku seme padahal uke?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya sanksi akan pernyataan namja tan sexy yang seolah memberi jarak padanya.

"Diam kau pale! Apa perlu aku meng-"

"Ini kuncinya Sehun-sii" Chanyeol melempar kembali kunci laci itu pada pemiliknya. Di tangannya sudah ada berkas tebal yang dijilid rapih menjadi buku kinerja OSIS.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika namja tampan tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol kelas XIIB itu bahkan tidak menatapnya. Berlalu begitu saja keluar ruangan OSIS.

"O.. aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Siwon songsaenim memberiku tugas menangani Kim JongIn. Sebaiknya kau melihat daftar nilai di papan pengumuman JongIn-sii" Chanyeol berujar.

**BLAM!**

Meninggalkan Kai yang mematung dengan mata lebar penuh.

"Matamu sebulat bulan purnama" Sehun benar-benar tidak membantu, malah mengejeknya.

**PLETAK!**

"Mataku tidak berdiameter hingga berkilo-kilometer pabbo!" Kai menjitak kepala pintar itu.

**TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"Hei! Jangan berlari! Nanti kau jatuh!" sayang sekali, Sehun gagal meraih tangan Kai.

**BLAM!**

Pintu ditutup kasar dari luar, dan Kai berlari menganjing buta menuju papan pengumuman di dekat ruang guru.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap kecewa punggung ramping namja sexy yang menghilang berbelok di lorong itu.

"Harusnya kita akan saling merasa baik-baik saja selama bersama. Apakah aku tidak cukup membuatmu nyaman dalam dekapanku?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Lihat! Peringkat pertama! Ketua OSIS yang tampan! OH SEHUN juara satu lagi!"

"Dia sangat jenius! Selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dan juara umum!"

"Nilai latihan ujiannya selalu di peringkat pertama!"

"Dia namja pintar dan tampan!"

Semua siswa sibuk mencari nilai mereka dan mengagumi Sehun.

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA! BEDEBAH!" suara penuh keangkuhan itu membuat empat ratus siswa yang berkerumun riuh didepan papan pengumuman diam seketika.

"Itu.. Kim Kai!" beberapa siswa mengetahui siapa namja yang berteriak keras angkuh tadi.

"Ayo pergi!" semua siswa mulai bubar.

"Jangan mencari masalah dengan badboy sepertinya!" mereka melihat Kai berjalan santai dengan pandangan dingin khas badboynya.

"Aku masih ingin lulus sekolah" siswa peringkat duapuluh besar langsung menjauh melihat penampilan Kai yang sangat urakan, tidak mengancingkan kemeja seragamnya memperlihatkan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak.

"Ayo kabur sebelum dihajar dia!"

"Kita tidak boleh cedera sebelum ikut ujian nasional, kita pergi saja, ayo!"

"Palli! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi, pukulannya membuatku pingsan!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**WHUUUSSSHHHH...**

Sepi sekali.. seperti hari libur nasional.

Dedaunan dan plastik bungkus snack beterbangan disapu angin.

Padahal tadi riuhnya seperti pasar.

"Hm.. jadi dimana namaku, sial aku lupa nomor ujianku" Kai merutuki ketidak telitiannya.

"Ini namamu" seseorang dengan suara berat tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Kai dan menunjuk sebuah peringkat.

"AA!" Kai kaget akan kehadiran tiba-tiba namja yang jika ia lihat dari bahu tangannya itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Tangan itu menjulur menunjuk nama Kim JongIn yang tercetak di papan.

"O-oh ya itu aku" Kai mengangguk ringan dan tidak fokus.

"Kau tahu?" namja itu makin memajukan tubuhnya.

Membuat tubuh Kai seolah terperangkap diantara tubuh tinggi dan papan pengumuman.

**GLUP!**

Kai menelan liurnya susah payah. Seperti ada duri di laringnya.

**Tap! Tap!**

"Sial!" Kai merutuk. Namja dibelakangnya sengaja melangkah maju, membuatnya menghindar dengan ikut maju dan semakin terhimpit.

**Puks..**

Kai menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menjaga jarak dengan papan pengumuman didepannya, tapi sayang sekali tubuh belakangnya akhirnya menempel dengan namja tinggi yang kini benar-benar memenjarakannya.

"Apa maumu huh? Melecehkan seseorang didepan umum.." Kai masih membelakangi namja itu, posisinya sangat riskan untuk membalikkan tubuh.

Was-was dengan apa yang akan namja tinggi itu lakukan padanya.

"Lihat ini, kau bahkan tidak mengerti maksudku sama sekali" suara berat itu sedikit mengejek dengan jari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk pada nama Kim JongIn.

"Memangnya kenapa? Namaku Kim JongIn, aku peringkat.. what?! 200?" Kai berada di setengah dari total 400 siswa angkatannya yang mengikuti latihan UN hari ini.

"Kau tahu kan apa artinya?" namja itu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sedikit membungkuk, meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit Kai.

"A-apa? Kau s-siapa huh?" Kai berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Aku?" namja itu berbisik serak di telinga Kai.

**CHU~**

Kai membelalakkan matanya ketika namja tak takut mati itu mencium ujung bibirnya.

Apa orang tinggi dibelakangnya itu belum tahu kalau seorang Kim Kai mampu berkelahi melawan sepuluh orang sekaligus hingga kesepuluhnya pingsan terkapar?

* * *

.

.

.

.

**GREPP!**

"Kya!" Kai memekik kaget ketika namja itu dengan sangat cepat menggendong tubuhnya bridal. Refleks Kai mengalungkan dua tangannya yang mulus itu pada leher namja tinggi itu.

"Kau-" Kai bahkan tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi setelah melihat namja tampan yang menggendongnya bridal bak pengantin.

"Aku tentormu mulai sekarang, Kim Manis.." namja tampan tinggi itu merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Kai yang ditutupi poni halus.

"Park.. Chanyeol.. XIIB.. Kapten basket?" Kai membaca nametag dan lencana kelas di blazer seragam namja tinggi itu.

"Ne. Ini aku, manis" Chanyeol mengeratkan gendongannya, membawa Kai pergi dari papan pengumuman nilai.

.

.

.

Tanpa Kai sadari, Sehun sedaritadi disamping kanannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka yang ia tahan. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosinya.

**BRAKKKK!**

"Sial!" Sehun meninju papan pengumuman itu hingga kacanya retak. Tak mempedulikan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jari putihnya.

"Kau berjanji melindungi tubuhmu untukku.. kau milikku kan Kai manis?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia kemudian berlalu dengan menenteng tas sekolahnya. Berjalan berlawanan arah dari Kai.

Yang ia harapkan adalah kekaguman Kai atas keberhasilannya mempertahankan posisi juara pertama, dan rengekan Kai untuk mengajarinya.

Tapi.. kenapa begini akhirnya?

* * *

**-Berlatih dan Belajar-**

**!TBC!**

* * *

Hai all! _**BocahLanang**_buat FF ini untuk kalian kakak kelas, adek kelas, dan semua pelajar yang mau UN!

Temanya tentang UN, Perjuangan uri manis Jongin yang berlatih dan belajar.

**Semangat buat semua yang mau UN ya!**

**Selalu ingat HunKai!**

**Kita sebagai anak HunKai harus buat Sehun appa dan Kai umma bangga, hhe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan untuk _**yadongers**_ dan _**mesumers!**_

Kalian wajib review ya! Hehe

Hati-hati KARMA melanda! hehe

**Review ya!**

**Salam HunKai Shipper bro!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai all, BocahLanang akhirnya bisa update! Yey!**

.

.

.

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

_Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!_

**Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru **

* * *

.

...

Thanks for all reviews:

**hunxkai **│ **guardian's feel ****│ k1mut****│ Soororo****│ jungkrystal432****│ ling-ling pandabear****│ gyusatan****│ LM90****│ DwiKkamjong****│ Kkim****│ winter park chanchan****│ exoinmylove****│ saya. orchestra****│ guest****│ dims****│ Angelnya kai****│ EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS****│ Wiwitdyas1****│ Zy****│ KimKaihun8894****│ utsukushii02****│ kaieqso****│ shafira. aziizah****│ Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****│ nha. shawol****│ kthk2****│ Princess Taozi****│ delugheis****│ herlin****│ KaiNieris****│ maya han****│ SooBabyBee****│ cute****│ sukmawinda****│ putrifibrianti1****│ vitamins2711****│ BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kimsteffany. elfxoticsbaby****│ miszhanty05****│ vipbigbang74****│ gotheartattack****│ FTafsih****│ geash****│ ismi. ryeosomnia****│ shuu. x****│ dhantieee****│ barbielukai****│ Deushiikyungie****│ aliyya****│ Mizukami Sakura-chan****│ Vioolyt****│ DNoorsyta****│ eka. ema8****│ snowy07****│ kimm bii****│ Kamog Jjong****│ anaknya hunkai****│ novisaputri09****│ Hunkai**

Wah! BocahLanang berterimakasih sekali, gak ada silent readers buat ff ini :D

Review kalian bikin BocahLanang senyum-senyum gaje*BocahLanang mulai gila -_-

* * *

...

Ehem! BocahLanang akhir-akhir ini bikin FF berbau rate M karena BocahLanang bakal 17 tahun besok September! Yey! *masih lama -_-

Jadi berasa sok dewasa, bikin FF rate M gak jelas gini, hehe

.

.

.

* * *

Hayo ketahuan para _yadongers_ mikir yang ehem-ehem di ch2 kaaan? hoho

...

* * *

So, gak usah tunggu lama lagi,

For All HunKai shipper!

Uke!Kai Shipper!

* * *

**Pair: ****HunKai**

**Slight: ****ChanKai**

* * *

**Warn:**

_BoysLove│RateM│Teens│Mesum Tingkat Dewa│Rape│17+│HunKai addict│Yaoi│LoveStory│Ujian Nasional Theme│__Typos bertebaran! hehe_

.

.

.

* * *

**Berlatih dan ****Belajar**

* * *

**BRAKKKK!**

"Sial!" Sehun meninju papan pengumuman itu hingga kacanya retak. Tak mempedulikan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jari putihnya.

"Kau berjanji melindungi tubuhmu untukku.. kau milikku kan Kai manis?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia kemudian berlalu dengan menenteng tas sekolahnya. Berjalan berlawanan arah dari Kai.

Yang ia harapkan adalah kekaguman Kai atas keberhasilannya mempertahankan posisi juara pertama, dan rengekan Kai untuk mengajarinya.

Tapi.. kenapa begini akhirnya?

* * *

.

.

.

...

**TUK!**

**TUK!**

**TUK!**

**TUK!**

**PLUNG~**

"Sial.." Kai merutuki kerikil besar yang sedari tadi ditendangnya malah terlontar terlalu jauh dan seolah menceburkan diri ke sungai agar tidak lagi menemaninya berjalan pulang.

"Apa kau juga enggan menemaniku? Huft.. Sama seperti Sehun.." Kai merengut tidak suka.

Ini udah jam 3 sore.

Ayolah, ia berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan ditemani namja bertelinga peri tubuh tiang ketua klub basket yang sialnya sangat tampan.

Buruknya adalah Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang! Kemana dia?

Bukankah biasanya mereka pulang bersama?

Ia memang seperti pihak yang menduakan, tapi dia sendiri yang uring-uringan karena ditinggalkan.

"Tidak biasa, ani.. Sangat tidak biasa ditinggal sendiri olehmu.." Kai bergumam sambil berjalan menunduk. Kemeja seragamnya sudah ada dalam tas, menyisakan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak dan celana seragamnya.

Benar-benar penampilan badboy.

"Masam sekali! Aku ingin merokok!" Kai meninggikan suaranya. Sebenarnya yang masam itu mulutnya atau hatinya?

'_Hapus kebiasaan burukmu, gantilah rokok dengan permen loli.. maka aku akan mengulum bibirmu setiap hari.. manis'_

Namja tan sexy itu mendengus ketika pikirannya mengingatkannya akan pesan namja albino tinggi itu.

"Harusnya dia tidak memotong dan mewarnai rambutnya kembali menjadi hitam.. dia jadi sangat tampan" Kai yang awalnya berhenti didepan pintu mini market dengan tangan yang menggenggam beberapa won untuk membeli rokok akhirnya hanya terdiam.

Tidak jadi masuk.

"Aku bisa gila jika terus teringat dia.. haaah.." Kai mengusak kasar rambutnya. Ia sangat berubah dari sifat asli badboynya sejak empat tahun yang lalu namja albino itu memungutnya.

Ia jadi seperti orang yang labil! Kenapa begini huh? Seperti wanita kasmaran saja!

"Ani! Aku tidak dipungut! Enak saja.. Aku Kim Kai, anak keluarga Kim yang kaya raya ini dipungut Sehun? Omong kosong..haha" Kai tertawa mengejek.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lagi menyusuri jalan pedestrian menuju apatermen mereka berdua.

"Tapi keluarganya lebih kaya keluargaku sih, sial sekali dia.. mau dibunuh kah dia huh? Berani sekali dia menyaingiku!" Kai meremat uang tak bersalah di genggamannya.

Oh Sehun, memberinya kesepakatan untuk tinggal bersama di apatermen mewah itu. Kai pikir ia bisa mempermainkan kehidupan sang perfeksionis Oh. Anak saingan bisnis appanya.

Ingin sekali ia disanjung oleh ayahnya karena berhasil menakhlukan anak saingan bisnis appanya, tapi yang ada malah sebaliknya..

Malah ia yang terperangkap dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Argh! Terserah! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi! Aku sudah salah melangkah! Masuk perangkap appa dan eomma dengan senyum?! Pabbo Kim JongIn!" Kai merutuki nasibnya, berlari gila mengejar matahari sore yang ia ibaratkan sebagai seorang Oh Sehun, yang ingin ia lampaui.

Dan sinar terang itu masih tetap didepannya meski ia berlari sampai diujung Korea sekalipun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**PIIIP.. CKLEEKK..**

Pintu apatermen itu terbuka setelah seseorang memasukkan kode passwordnya dari luar.

Menampilkan raut masam Kai dengan beberapa poni rambut yang basah keringat.

Ternyata dia berlari memutar lebih jauh.

"Setidaknya perasaanku tercecer di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui berlari tadi" Kai bergumam setelah menaruh sepatunya ke rak dengan rapih.

"Perasaan apa?" suara agak berat itu membuat Kai sedikit terkejut dan langsung menoleh refleks.

Mata sayunya terbuka lebih lebar untuk melihat namja putih tinggi itu berdiri disamping sofa, mengenakan celana jean selutut dan kaos putih polos. Rambut hitamnya masih acak-acakan.

Handuk kecil dilehernya menandakan tubuh putih itu barusaja mandi.

"Sehuun.." Kai berjalan menuju namja pucat itu dengan merentangkan tangan dan berlari kecil.

Entah, tapi ketika melihat namja tampan itu berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan wajah tegas itu, Kai malah ingin segera memeluknya.

Tubuhnya yang berkeringat habis berlari cukup jauh itu malah tiba-tiba merasakan kedinginan dan butuh rengkuhan erat nan hangat dari namja pucat itu.

"Mau dipeluk, huh?" Sehun tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan manja namja tan yang menatapnya rindu, hampir sampai padanya.

Matanya menjadi semakin sayu dan wajahnya sangat cute saat merengek begitu, bibirnya yang dimajukan itu, minta dicium eoh?

**GREP!**

"Hunna" Kai memanggil nama sang namja, segera merangkul leher Sehun, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lebar yang pas menjadi sandarannya.

**SRRRTT!**

Sehun langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Kai, menggerak-gerakkan kekanan kekiri seolah mereka sangat amat merindukan satu sama lain dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur.

"Kau hangat sekali Hunna" Kai tersenyum dan mengusakkan pipinya di pundak Sehun. Merasakan kenyamanan.

"Kau suka? Pelukanku untukmu, manis" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan balas tersenyum sembari mengendus aroma keringat Kai hingga memenuhi paru-parunya.

Kenyamanan pelukan mereka menggambarkan tinggi mereka benar-benar pas untuk berpelukan.

Kai yang tidak terlalu pendek sangat pas bersandar di bahu Sehun tanpa harus berjinjit atau merunduk.

Dan Sehun yang tidak terlalu lebih tinggi dari Kai dapat meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kai atau mengecup bibir penuh itu tanpa harus pegal terlalu kebawah merunduk.

Intinya, mereka benar-benar serasi bersama.

"Sial sekali, tiga jam dikurung di tempat pengap aku langsung merindukanmu, tapi kau malah pulang duluan.." Kai merenggangkan pelukannya, memainkan poni hitam pendek namja pucat itu.

Membuatnya lebih acak-acakan, dan Kai makin suka.

"Kupikir kau bahagia ditiduri namja yoda itu di perpustakaan" Sehun masih menggerakkan tubuh keduanya kekanan kekiri dengan pelan, seolah mengasuh seorang anak dalam pelukannya.

"Aku berhasil untuk tidak disentuh selama tiga jam di perpustakaan tahu.. Aku mengancam Chanyeol, jika dia menyentuhku maka aku tidak akan mau menemuinya lagi" Kai menurunkan jari telunjuknya hingga ke hidung mancung namja tampan itu, turun lagi ke bibir tipis itu, dan berakhir di dagu tegas panjang yang entah mengapa ia suka menyentuhnya.

"Bagus. Kau milikku kan manis?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kai tadi. Kai masih menjaga tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku.. milikmu Hunna..?" Kai agak ragu mengucapkannya, menatap penuh tanya pada mata tajam Sehun.

Apa maksudnya? Ia memang selalu dilindungi oleh Sehun. Tapi ia masih bingung dengan maksud kalimat yang selalu Sehun katakan beberapa kali padanya itu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menciummu.." tidak menunggu jawaban, Sehun segera meraup bibir penuh milik namja tan itu.

**Cppk! Claps-**

"Hun berhent-hmp!" Kai berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sehun, tapi tangan putih itu merengkuh pinggangnya erat.

**Cpk!**

**Ckcps..**

"Hun stop jang-hmh.." belum sempat Kai selesai berucap, Sehun langsung mengulum belahan bibir manis itu.

**Haup.. **dan tangan Sehun sebelahnya lagi makin menekan tengkuknya sehingga ia tidak bisa berontak lebih.

**Clps.. **

"Hunh.. hmh.. kubilang ja-hmpp!" perkataan Kai terbungkam lagi saat Sehun makin ganas melumat bibirnya.

**Cpk!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PPLLAAAKKK!**

Sehun melepaskan ciuman detik itu juga. Memejamkan matanya erat dengan bibir terkatup dan alis berkerut.

Tamparan keras itu mengenai pipi Sehun sangat kuat.

Bunyinya bahkan terdengar nyaring.

Nafas Kai terengah dengan bahu yang naik turun.

Kedua matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"K-kau.. BAJINGAN!" Kai memekik bersamaan dengan setetes air mata lolos dari bendungannya.

"Mianhae.." Sehun berujar lirih masih menatap lantai. Warna merah cukup kontras tepat di pipi putih bagian kanannya.

Perih sekali.

"Itu yang pertama! Aku sudah berusaha menjaganya! Tapi kau.. beraninya mengambilnya BAJINGAN!" Kai mendorong bahu tegap namja yang hilang arah itu hingga terjatuh di samping sofa.

**BRUKK!**

* * *

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

Segera Kai berlari memasuki kamar. Menahan isakannya.

**BLAMM!**

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup dengan bantingan kuat.

**SRRTT..**

Sehun tidak beranjak dari jatuhnya, ia meremat kasar rambut hitamnya.

"Sial! Harusnya aku tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu! Aaaaghh!" teriakan Sehun penuh dengan penyesalan.

Ia cemburu buta sejak awal.

Senyuman Kai yang mengatakan Chanyeol tidak menyentuh selama di perpustakaan memang membuatnya lega.

Tapi kecemburuan di awal saat ia melihat Chanyeol menyentuh Kai di depan papan pengumuman nilai masih membakar di setitik bagian hatinya.

Ia tahu, Chanyeol hanya mengecup ujung bibir indah itu. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menghapus jejak di bagian itu, tapi..

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu aku kenapa Jong.. Hatiku cemburu buta.. Maafkan aku.. Itu tadi bukan seperti aku yang sesungguhnya.. maaf" Sehun menelungkupkan wajahnya dilipatan kedua tangannya.

Tak mempedulikan pipi kanannya yang memerah padam dan berdenyut sakit.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**CKLEKK..**

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dari luar.

Itu Sehun, masuk dengan perlahan membawa nampan berisi air putih dan mangkuk berisi sup ayam buatannya yang masih hangat.

Gelap..

**FLIP!**

Jari telunjuknya menekan saklar yang segera menghidupkan lampu lampu berbentuk bintang yang menerangi seluruh isi ruangan.

Diletakkannya perlahan di meja kecil samping kasur king size mereka.

Jendela sedari tadi dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kelamnya malam yang mendung tanpa gemerlap bintang.

Tirai kain berwarna putih itu melambai-lambai ditiup angin dingin malam.

"D-dingin.. ssh.." sosok tan itu tidur meringkuk tanpa selembar selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana hitam polos yang dikenakannya tak mampu menghalau rasa dingin.

Sehun menatap bersalah pada tubuh indah yang kini terlihat rapuh.

Jam putih yang menempel di dinding, menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Rambut dark brown itu bahkan belum kering benar, menguarkan aroma shampoo wangi. Mata sendu yang sembab karena selama sore ini terus menangis.

"Maaf.. aku baru datang, sayang" Sehun tak sanggup lebih lama berdiam diri. Segera ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kai.

Merengkuhnya erat, menenggelamkan Kai dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

Memindahkan kepala Kai untuk berbantalkan lengannya.

Menggeret selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya untuk terselimuti seutuhnya hingga pucuk kepala.

"S-Sehun.." Kai bergumam dalam tidurnya. Menelusup makin dalam pada rengkuhan hangat yang melingkupi tubuh kedinginannya. Suara lirih itu membuatnya tak tega membangunkannya.

Lebih baik tertidur seperti itu saja.

Belum siap melihat kedua bola mata indah itu menatapnya kecewa.

"Ne, aku disini. Aku akan menghangatkanmu segera, baby" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai, mengeratkan pelukannya lebih lagi dan lagi. Mengusap punggung kecil Kai penuh sayang.

**TES..**

"Aku.. maafkan aku baby.. ssh" Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma Kai. Merengkuh makin erat tubuh tan yang bergetar kedinginan.

Mendesis kesal ketika ia akhirnya tak sanggup menahan air matanya yang akhirnya terjatuh juga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**CUIT! **

**CUIT! CUIT!**

**TUK! **

**TUK! **

**TUK!**

Sepasang burung merpati putih liar itu bertengger di jendela balkon kamar mereka. Mematukkan paruh mereka pada kaca, seolah ingin membangunkan yang tertidur.

"Emh.." sosok putih itu akhirnya terbangun juga, mengusap mata tajamnya yang masih mengantuk dan berat sedikit bengkak. Semalaman menahan air mata yang lolos sedikit-sedikit.

Tidak menyangka jika menyakiti Kai secara tidak langsung bisa membuatnya sakit sampai separah ini. Di hati. Perih..

**BRAK!**

"JONG!" Sehun terlonjak, duduk sempurna ketika menyadari pelukannya kosong tanpa namja tan dan aroma memabukkan itu disampingnya.

"Hunna? Kau sudah bangun?" suara Kai menyahut menenangkan rasa takut kehilangannya. Tubuh tan itu duduk bersila disampingnya.

"Kau bangun duluan? Eh itu.." sangat jarang namja tan manis itu bangun sepagi ini, tapi mata Sehun lebih fokus pada apa yang namja tan itu pegang.

"Ini sangat enak, hm.. meski sudah dingin" Kai menyeruput sisa kuah sup ayam buatan Sehun yang enak itu.

"Itu makanan kemarin sore kenapa kau makan? Nanti kau sakit, sayang.." Sehun mendekat. Meraih mangkuk yang telah kosong itu untuk ditaruh kembali ke nampan diatas meja. Memberikan segelas air putih yang diterima baik oleh Kai.

**SRRTT..**

Sehun meletakkan selimut putih mereka di bahu Kai, membungkus tubuh tan itu, menjaganya dari dinginnya udara jam empat pagi ini. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai, mengalungkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping namja sexy disamping kanannya.

Dan tangan kirinya yang siap dibawah gelas, seolah tangan Kai terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat gelas berisi air yang diminumnya.

"Sehunna.." Kai selesai minum, menyisakan setengah gelas air lagi.

"Ada apa baby?" suara Sehun masih serak karena ia paksakan bangun.

"Yang kemarin itu.." Kai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Siramlah aku dengan air itu jika kau masih marah, aku tak apa. Itu wajar" Sehun menunjuk air di gelas tadi.

"Bukan begitu pabbo! A-aku hanya merasa aku terlalu keterlaluan kemarin.. sial!" Kai memalingkan wajahnya. Sedetik sebelumnya ia menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat menyesal dan frustasi.

"Hem?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Matanya yang sembab itu terasa perih sekali saat dipaksa terbuka seperti sekarang.

Meraih gelas itu dari tangan Kai, meminum sisanya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Lalu meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"A-aku hanya kaget saat itu. A-ada yang bergemuruh di.. sini.. bersama dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.." Kai menunjuk pada tengah dadanya.

Sehun tertegun melihat namja tan disampingnya.

Pipi itu merona, dan matanya sayu menatap selimut putih yang membungkusnya. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk tengah dadanya yang terbungkus selimut putih tebal.

Manis sekali..

"Sayang, kau-"

**GREPP!**

Kedua tangan Kai menarik kerah kaos putih yang dikenakan Sehun. Sehun reflek memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kai menghajar wajahnya.

"Hajar aku sepuasmu, sayang" bibir tipis itu berujar jujur. Tubuhnya bahkan duduk diam meski Kai mengeratkan cengkeraman kaos yang terasa sangat mencekik itu. Sudah cukup siap menerima pukulan-pukulan keras dari Kai.

Ia tahu, skorsing Kai terakhir bulan lalu adalah 50, karena memukul sepuluh siswa sekolah lain hingga pingsan. Jadi tdak sulit bagi Kai saat ini untuk memukulnya hingga meregang nyawa.

"Sehunna.." Kai menangkup wajah Sehun yang masih menutup erat kedua matanya. Agak hati-hati menyentuh pipi kanan Sehun. Warna merahnya memudar, tapi kulitnya iritasi dengan beberapa garis-garis kasar kecoklatan seakan kulitnya tergores-gores.

"Lakukan, manis. Aku akan menerima semuanya asal kau kembali dalam pelukanku" Sehun menggiring pinggang Kai agar terduduk di pangkuannya. Menarik nafas dalam ketika Kai berhasil duduk sempurna di pangkuannya, aroma tubuh yang ia suka itu menerpa penciumannya lagi.

Hatinya sudah lebih baik.

"Hunna" Kai menatap Sehun yang masih diam menutup mata. Terlihat tampan namun hilang arah.

"Aku sudah siap kau pukul sepuasmu, bunuh aku. Lakukan sekarang, apapun.. asal jangan benci aku" Sehun membuka perlahan matanya yang menyorot Kai dengan pandangan letih.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**BRUGH!**

Kai menarik Sehun kearahnya.

"Cium aku.. sekarang" suara itu lirih ditelinga Sehun, dan Sehun menatap lebih terluka pada Kai yang menariknya hingga mereka jatuh bersama di kasur, menimpa tubuh sexy yang malah balas menatapnya lembut.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, bukan itu maksudku.. aku ingin engkau disisi tanpa terpaksa" nada yang membentuk kata-kata itu terdengar terluka. Mata Sehun bahkan kembali memerah.

Kai menangis kemarin karenanya.. dan hatinya hancur diporak porandakan setetes air mata yang lolos dari mata indah yang dipujanya sore kemarin.

Tidak tahu, bahkan tidak menyangka jika tetes bening di sore lalu..

Membuatnya sangat sakit dan rapuh hingga sekarang.

"Oh Sehun.." Kai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, menarik tengkuk itu mendekat padanya.

"Rasanya ingin mati ketika kau menangis. Berputar bagai kaset rusak di mimpiku.. rasanya sakit sekali.." Sehun merucap di atas bibir Kai. Menepuk keras dadanya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak meniduri Kai.

"Rasanya seperti ingin mati ketika melihat matamu sembab dan hilang arah" Kai seolah menjawab Sehun, menggiring Sehun untuk benar-benar mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bercahaya terang tanpamu di sampingku" Sehun memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh Sehun.. aku, Kim JongIn, milikmu" Kai memejamkan matanya, berucap tanpa keraguan.

Mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu lebar namja pucat yang terisak dalam diam.

Tanpa disadari ia juga menangis.

"Terimakasih.." Sehun menyerka air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Kai, begitujuga dengan Kai yang menghapus setitik air mata yang hampir jatuh dari mata tajam Sehun.

Melanjutkan ciuman mereka dengan senyum bahagia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Tik-Tik-Tik-Tik-**

Hening sekali ruang di bagian timur sekolah ini.

Jam besar bening dari kaca yang menjadi jendela, memberi pencahayaan ruangan membawa masuk berkas matahari sore itu. Tertanam tepat di dinding bangunan bagai Big Ben.

Kai duduk sangat tenang pada salah satu kursi di lantai ke eenam.

Beberapa buku menghiasi meja didepannya. Keheningan ruang penuh rak berisi buku itu tidak membuat senyum manisnya luntur.

Mata sayunya memandang keluar kaca jam, menampilkan bangunan keseluruhan sekolah.

Tapi sesekali bibirnya tersenyum lebih manis lagi saat matanya itu menangkap gerakan-gerakan lain dari objek yang sedari tadi dipandangnya.

Sosok itu terlihat makin putih dan tampan di sore hari ini jika dipandang dari perpustakaan. Kai menyesal tidak sedari dulu duduk disini. Tempat ini sangat strategis untuk melihat sosok yang berkutat serius dengan kertas-kertas di meja ketua OSISnya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang gila, baca halaman 304 dan kau sampaikan secara lisan apa inti materinya" suara bass didepan Kai membuyarkan angan-angan indahnya.

"Yeol, kau mengganggu hidupku" Kai memajukan bibirnya kesal dan menerima buku tebal yang disodorkan padanya itu dengan raut sangat-sangat-sangat- terpaksa.

"Ujian Nasional kurang seminggu lagi, kau bisa hidup dengan bebas setelah hari itu usai. Kau bahkan bisa bunuh diri jika tidak lulus" Chanyeol membuka buku tipis berisi kumpulan soal latihan UN.

"Selama ada Sehun disisiku, aku baik-baik saja mati sekalipun, hehe" Kai melanjutkan membaca masih dengan bibir yang tersenyum tipis.

Kulit tan yang bermandikan cahaya matahari sore terlihat bersinar indah, rambut halusnya sesekali bergerak dihembus angin sore, bibir penuh itu tersenyum tipis dan sangat natural.

Bagai emas yang berkilat mahal dan intan yang bersinar mewah.

Kim JongIn angat berharga dimata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Ingin sekali menyimpannya untuk waktu yang lama. Kalau bisa sampai akhir hayat, lalu ikut membawa sosok manis itu ke ujung dunia.. bahkan surga dan neraka sekalipun.

"Kau indah.." Chanyeol mengusak rambut halus Kai. Beranjak dari kursinya, dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari sepasang mata sendu kesukaannya.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Bunyi jam besar itu menggema kesetiap sudut sekolah ketika jarum-jarum tombaknya menunjukkan tepat seperempat hari berlalu lagi.

**CHU~**

"Sudah jam tiga sore. Waktuku mengajarimu selesai, sampai besok lagi, Kim manis" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Kai dan menghilang keluar pintu perpustakaan berbelok ke koridor menuju lift.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**HAUP! HAUP! HAUP!**

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada berkas akhir kepengurusannya.

Matanya semakin tajam berusaha fokus membaca berkas-berkas dari anggota-anggota OSISnya, tangannya berusaha menggerakkan pena memberi tandatangan pengesahan laporan hasil kinerja sie-sienya.

Tapi kemunculan namja tan yang tiba-tiba memilih duduk di paha kanannya dengan posisi menyamping padanya, membuatnya sedikit terganggu karena lengan kanannya yang selalu tersenggol gerakan punggungnya, membuat tanda tangannya sejelek kaki ayam.

Terlebih lengan tan mulus itu memeluk erat lehernya, menumpukan dagu mungilnya di bahu tegap Sehun.

Memainkan kerah kemeja seragam Sehun, tahu begini harusnya Sehun memilih mengenakan blazernya lengkap dan menyalakan AC jika kepanasan melanda.

Pilihan menanggalkan blazer tiga jam yang lalu agar ia dapat merasakan angin sore dari jendela benar-benar berakhir buruk sekarang.

"Hun, kubuka kemejamu ya" Kai mengelus-elus sensual dada bidang Sehun, memutar jari telunjuk kanannya dengan gerakan manja.

Sehun mendengus kasar, matanya bisa gelap jika terus digoda seperti ini.

**PLUK! PLUK! PLUK!**

"Jangan nakal, manis" Sehun menggenggam ringan pergelangan tangan kanan Kai yang berhasil meleppas tiga kancing teratas kemeja putih seragamnya.

**HAUP! HAUP! HAUP!**

Oke, namja tan manis itu malah kembali ke kegiatan awalnya.

Ini gangguan besar. Menggoda iman dan mengulur penyelesaian kerjanya.

Padahal sejak tiga jam yang lalu ia sangat-sangat-sangat nyaman dan lancar bekerja. Tapi sayang sekali, sosok tan nakal itu muncul dari balik pintu, masuk tanpa permisi, menemukannya dengan mudahnya di ruang OSISnya.

Kai yang kebetulan melihat kunci itu tergantung di daun pintu segera mengunci ruang pengurus OSIS inti yang didiami seorang Oh Sehun. Meletakkan kunci itu di meja dengan kedipan mata menggoda seolah mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal lebih tanpa takut orang lain masuk.

Ia sudah memberi pesan menanyakan pada Chanyeol apa dia yang memberitahu lokasinya sekarang, tapi jawaban tidak tahu dari wakilnya itu membuatnya percaya-percaya saja.

Karena Chanyeol sebagai wakil, pasti juga akan berinisiatif menjauhkan Kai darinya selama ia mengerjakan tugas akhir OSIS.

"Jangan memarahi Yeollie, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku menemukanmu dengan mudah dari jam besar perpustakaan itu, Hunna" Kai menunjuk jam berngka romawi terbuat dari kaca bening yang besar bagai big ben di lantai kelima sampai keenam perpustakaan.

"Oo.. aku salah mencari tempat bersembunyi. Si manis ini menemukanku dengan mudahnya" Sehun menoyor kepala Kai pelan dan melengkungkan bibir tipisnya melihat Kai yang tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe, mataku selalu menemukanmu, Tuan Oh. Bersembunyi dibawah bunker salju kutub selatanpun aku akan menggali dan menemukanmu" Kai balas menoyor kepala Sehun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau boleh menempel dan memelukku sesukamu, tapi jangan menyenggol tangan kananku, oke?" Sehun kembali memegang penanya.

"Siap ketua OSIS!" Kai kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, merebahkan sisi tubuhnya di dada kanan Sehun, berusaha agar tidak menyenggol tangan kanan Sehun yang mulai memberi tanda tangan diatas nama dan nomor induk siswanya di tiap akhir laporan kinerja sie.

Sangat nyaman meski hanya duduk di paha kanan namja tampan itu.

* * *

**HAUP! HAUP!**

Oke.. ini memang tindakan yang tidak menyenggol tangan kanannya. Tapi ini mengganggu konsentrasinya.

**Jilat.. kecup.. HAUP!**

**Jilat.. kecup.. HAUP! HAUP!**

"Baby, berhenti sebentar" Sehun menjauhkan sedikit pundak Kai sehingga punggung ramping itu tersandar di lengan kanannya.

"Wae Hunna? Ah, punggungku menyentuh lengan kananmu" Kai masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau minta diperkosa olehku? Bilang saja, kapanpun aku siap" Sehun balas menatap mata polos Kai dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ketua OSIS yang cool dan cerdas itu sangat mesum" Kai berpura-pura menatap jijik pada Sehun.

Sedikit menahan senyuman ketika melihat wajah cool Oh Sehun bersungut-sungut. Merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuk Kim Kai.

"Hei! Jangan menatapku aneh begitu. Aku tidak akan berpikiran begitu jika kau tidak meraup pipiku sedari tadi. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan hm? Aigo, manis sekali kau.." Sehun benar-benar gemas pada namja di pangkuan dan rengkuhannya itu.

Tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi gemil itu.

Kalau bisa, ia juga ingin menyodominya hingga bibir penuh itu berteriak-teriak _ikeh-ikeh_ sekarang juga. *_ikeh-ikeh?_ BocahLanang ketahuan kalo sering buka meme -_-

"Ini, aku berusaha menjilati luka tamparanku di pipimu" Kai menyentuh pipi putih Sehun yang basah salivanya.

"Memangnya liurmu anti kuman seolah kau seekor-"

"Miaw~ haup!" Kai mengeong dan kembali meraup pipi Sehun.

"Astaga, aku bisa gila dipeluk dan dijilati oleh kucing se sexy ini.." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kai yang duduk di pangkuannya menyamping. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati lidah basah itu menjilat pipinya, bibir penuh itu meraup pipinya. Dan diakhiri kecupan-kecupan manis di pipinya.

"Aku suka disayang olehmu, baby" Sehun berucap lagi, merendahkan sandaran kursi empuknya, perlahan merbahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kai untuk ikut rebahan.

"Hmh. Modus.." Kai menggeliat diatas tubuh Sehun saat tangan putih itu meremas penisnya yang masih rapih dalam celana.

"Aku minta ciumanmu, sayang" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kai dengan mudahnya. Memposisikan tubuh sexy itu untuk rebahan menghadapnya dengan sempurna dan mengalungkan kedua kaki jenjang itu dipinggangnya.

"Manja sekali eoh?" Kai menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya. Berpegangan erat pada bahu tegap Sehun, dan kedua tangan putih itu mengangkat pinggul indah Kai.

**CHU~**

**Cpkk..!**

**Clps..**

"Anhm.." Kai mendesah ketika lidah namja pale itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

**Cpk!**

"Hunnah.. ahm" Kai mendesah lagi dalam ciuman dalam mereka.

Desahan-desahan lebih sering mengalun seiring dengan tangan terampil Sehun yang meraba tiap lekuk tubuh badboy sexy itu.

* * *

**-Berlatih dan Belajar-**

**!TBC!**

* * *

Hai all! _**BocahLanang**_buat FF ini untuk kalian kakak kelas, adek kelas, dan semua pelajar yang mau UN!

Temanya tentang UN, Perjuangan uri manis Jongin yang berlatih dan belajar.

**Semangat buat semua yang mau UN ya!**

**Selalu ingat HunKai!**

**Kita sebagai anak HunKai harus buat Sehun appa dan Kai umma bangga, hhe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah baca semuaaa review kalian, BocahLanang mendapat kesimpulan bahwa pada dasarnya apa yang ada pada landasan pondasi dari semua dasar- (apaan sih -_-)

Intinya kalian mau FF ini pure HunKai tanpa ada campur tangan Chanyeol ya?

Jadi sesuai keinginan all readers, peran Chanyeol gak BocahLanang bikin kuat di sini (hanya keluar beberapa bagian kecil saja).

Konflik HunKai juga dijabarkan sangat kuat disini.

BocahLanang hanya ingin mempertegas kalau Sehun itu gak hanya mesum aja ke Jongin.

Dia itu bener-bener cinta, jadi dia sampe nangis dan sesakit itu waktu lihat Kai nangis, bahkan mengabaikkan pipi kanannya yang merah perih ditampar Kai.

Di pikiran Sehun hanya ada Kai seorang, dihatinya juga perih dan sakit sekali. Pokoknya kalo Kai terluka, Sehun bakal merasa lebih terluka gitu.

Dan untuk _**yadongers**_ dan _**mesumers!**_

Kalian wajib review ya! Hehe

Yang merasa _**yadongers mesumers**_ kalian bisa mengakui itu di review, hehe

**Review ya!**

**Gak kerasa ternyata tiap ch malah makin meningkat wordnya, ch 1 itu 2k+, ch 2 itu 3k+, dan ch 3 ini 4k+, wow! ***Merasa bangga pada diri sendiri karena biasanya bikin ff pendek-pendek

**Oke! Salam HunKai Shipper bro!**

**Sampai ketemu di CH selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai all, BocahLanang akhirnya ****COME_BACK****! Yey!**

**TAPI SEKARANG MINGGU-MINGGU UKK! SIAL!**

**Jadi ini buat kalian all HunKai shipper!**

**BocahLanang bela-belain update.. di hari kedua UKK hiks-hiks..**

**Sebelum BocahLanang bersemedi ngerjain soal Ujian Kenaikan Kelas yang sialnya 8 hari itu! -_-**

Semoga bisa meredakan kangen kalian terhadap FF yadong ku,

Siapa tau ada juga yang kangen sama aku, hehe.. *ngarep banget gue..

.

.

.

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

_Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!_

**Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru**

* * *

.

...

Thanks for all reviews:

**Kata orang, aku gak perlu balas review.. karena katanya manjang-manjangin prolog yang gak perlu ini -_-**

* * *

Wah! BocahLanang berterimakasih sekali, gak ada silent readers buat ff ini :D

Review kalian bikin BocahLanang senyum-senyum gaje*BocahLanang mulai gila -_-

...

Ehem! BocahLanang akhir-akhir ini bikin FF berbau rate M karena BocahLanang bakal 17 tahun besok September! Yey! *masih lama -_-

Jadi berasa sok dewasa, bikin FF rate M gak jelas gini, hehe

...

* * *

So, gak usah tunggu lama lagi,

For All HunKai shipper!

Uke!Kai Shipper!

* * *

**Pair: ****HunKai**

**Slight: ****ChanKai**

**Warn:**

_BoysLove│RateM│Teens│Mesum Tingkat Dewa│Rape│17+│HunKai addict│Yaoi│LoveStory│Ujian Nasional Theme│__Typos bertebaran! hehe_

.

.

.

* * *

**Berlatih dan ****Belajar**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cahaya matahari sore terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Beberapa daun yang menguning mulai berguguran, menari mengikuti irama angin.

Tapi keadaan indah itu berbanding terbalik dengan salah satu apatermen elit, tepatnya di kamar yang penuh dengan nuansa putih.

Disana atmosfir sangat sengit, dan yang satu lagi malah tersenyum.

"Kembalikan boxerku" Kai berujar dingin. Menatap tajam pada namja yang duduk tenang di kasur putih kingsize satu-satunya di kamar itu.

Jemari putih panjangnya asik memainkan, memelarkan, menghirup scentnya, dan mengibar-ngibarkan celana pendek hitam itu diudara.

"Ini jadi milikku sekarang" Sehun mulai melipat celana dalam milik namja bernama lengkap KimJongIn itu hingga sangat rapih.

"Kau sudah mengoleksi terlalu banyak Hunna, sungguh aku kekurangan sandang jika terus-terusan bersamamu.. Dafuuuuuk.." jari-jari lentiknya mengacak surai rambut halusnya yang berwarna dark brown meratapi masa depannya.

"Ya. Kau yang tidak pakai sandang sehelaipun, berkeliaran di apatermen ku adalah pemandangan yang baik menurutku" Sehun mengangguk, menyetujui pendapatnya sendiri.

"Gila" Kai berdecak kesal, membuka laci meja nakas samping ranjang mereka.

* * *

**Cklek! SREET..**

Hendak mengambil headset-

"ASTAGA! OH SEHUUUUNNN!" suara Kai melengking meneriakkan namja yang membalas tersenyum.

Masih tampan, duduk tegap diatas kasur.

"Wae, my baby?" Sehun bertanya masih dengan senyum yang tak luntur. Mata tajamnya lekat melihat raut kesal Kai yang perlahan naik keatas kasur, mendekatinya. Hendak meninjunya?

"SE-JAK KA-PAN KAU! ME-LA-KU-KAN I-TU?!" Kai bahkan menekankan setiap ucapannya. Menahan emosinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

Siap meninju wajah tampan namja tampan yang memangkunya.

Memangkunya?

Mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

Dengan Sehun yang duduk bersila diatas kasur, memangku dan memeluk pinggang ramping Kai.

Posisi mereka berhadapan, sangat dekat. Hidung mereka bahkan bergesekan.

Tapi tidak dengan emosi Kai yang memuncak, dan Sehun yang tersenyum menanggapi enteng.

"Sejak bulan lalu? Mungkin?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya, menanggapi tidak serius. Menahan senyumnya melihat Kai yang makin frustasi.

"Sial! Kenapa kau tampan huh?" Kai mengacak rambutnya lagi. Bertanya lain dari topik awal.

Sungguh Kai tidak sanggup untuk melukai Sehun lagi. Sudah cukup ia melukai pipi Sehun dengan tamparan panasnya kemarin.

Dan kini wajah Sehun sudah tidak lagi ditinggali luka, tetapi malah semakin putih bersih dan tampan. Sial.

Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan ketua OSIS yang tampan itu menjadi cacat karena hidup bersamanya.

Ani, itu hanya alasan Kai untuk tidak lagi melihat Sehun menangis. Sehun bagai matahari baginya, jika Sehun hilang arah, Kai buta.

"Karena kau manis, sayang" Sehun mengecup pipi kanan Kai kilat.

"Tidakkah itu berlebihan? Wae?" Kai menampilkan puppy eyesnya. Memohon Sehun untuk berhenti.

"Tidak. Jangan merengek. Aku tidak tahan nanti" Sehun menangkup wajah Kai dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka.

* * *

**PLUKK..**

Kai menghindar dari tatapan tajam menjerat itu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap namja yang setia memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus mengambil fotoku saat mandi?" Kai mengelus rahang tegas Sehun.

Ya, di dalam laci meja kecil yang biasa menjadi tempat headset Kai beralih fungsi menjadi penyimpanan puluhan foto hasil stalk Sehun pada tubuh naked sexy Kai yang diguyur shower.

"Kapan aku bisa menyentuhmu seutuhnya?" Sehun malah balas bertanya, nadanya menuntut.

Seolah stalk itu bahkan kejahatan yang lebih ringan daripada meniduri Kai.

"Yaaa.. tapi kan tidak begitu juga.. Hunna~" Kai merengek dan memukul-mukul pelan bahu lebar Sehun.

Sehun secara tidak langsung memberinya dua pilihan.

Di stalk. Atau. Ditiduri.

"Maka dari itu, biarkan aku mengagumi tubuhmu. Hanya membayangkannya saja, manisku" Sehun mengelus punggung ramping Kai.

"Aku yakin. Jikapun suatu saat kau berhasil memasukiku, kau masih tetap memfoto tubuh telanjangku" Kai mencibir dengan suara bisik. Padahal Sehun jelas mendengar, mengingat Kai yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher putih Sehun.

"Itu kau tahu" Sehun memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam kaos putih yang Kai kenakan.

"Hunna" Kai menahan lengan Sehun yang mulai berotot itu agar tidak lebih jauh menjamah kulit punggungnya. Gesekan telapak tangan Sehun yang kasar memberi sensasi lain yang membuat Kai selalu ingin mendesah.

"Bergesekan dengan tubuh halusmu, aku ingin Jong" Sehun mengecupi pundak mulus yang masih tetutupi kaos putih tipis polos itu.

"Hunna" Kai memijat tengkuk Sehun memberikan kenyamanan pada namja pale yang semakin giat mencicipi leher jenjangnya.

Gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti, begitu juga dengan hangat bibir tipis itu tak lagi mengecupi perpotongan lehernya.

Membuat Kai merasakan adanya kehilangan.

Tubuhnya ingin kembali disentuh oleh namja tampan itu. Tapi dirinya sendiri bersikeras menolak.

"Boleh?" Sehun berbisik dengan nada serak di telinga Kai.

Ada jeda cukup lama diantara waktu yang dilalui. Memutar otak terasa amat sulit untuk saat ini. Logika tidak bermain dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya ego yang menang.

Perasaannya.

"..Ne" Kai mengangguk lemah dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada namja putih yang merengkuhnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jarum pada jam itu tidak saling bertabrakan. Berputar pada lintasan masing-masing.

Bergulir menunjukkan angka tujuh lebih.

Dengan pemandangan kota Seoul penuh gemerlap cahaya yang tergambar di kaca jendela kamar.

Dua namja itu terlihat tertidur pulas, saling berpelukan erat, ditutupi sehelai selimut hangat. Terlihat intim dengan putih ranjang mereka yang nyaman.

Gelapnya malam bahkan terlihat romantis.

"Eung?" yang tan sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Membuka mata dengan pandangan dada bidang berkulit putih dari namja yang merengkuh hangat tubuhnya. Rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya saat menyadari lengan putih itu sedari tadi menjadi bantalannya dengan nyaman.

"Ehm.. kau bangun baby?" yang putih bersuara setelah berdehem mencoba menghaluskan suaranya yang serak khas bangun tidur.

"Kau masih mengantuk? Tidurlah lagi, aku tahu kau akhir-akhir ini lelah" Kai mengusap pundak lebar Sehun perlahan, memberi kenyamanan, mencoba menina bobo-kan namja putih itu agar kembali mengarungi mimpinya.

* * *

"Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai. Menyesap harum helaian rambut dark brown itu.

"Sehuna, tubuhmu.." Kai meraba pundak Sehun yang mulai berotot dan terlihat kuat. Jemari lentik Kai mengikuti lekuk pundak kekar itu perlahan.

*realita di lapangan.. pundak, lengan, dan lehernya Sehun jadi berotot kayak om-om.. -_- dan Jongin semakin kurus ramping dan cantik..

"Kau suka?" Sehun menunduk untuk melihat wajah namja yang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, Hunna" Kai beranjak perlahan. Menghindari untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk mandi, baby" Sehun mengamati tubuh ramping menggoda yang memperlihatkan kulit punggung tannya yang langsing indah bak yeoja.

Yang putih bangga dengan beberapa karyanya yang menghiasi leher jenjang tan itu.

"Gwenchana, Aaw!" Kai berjengit sakit ketika hendak berdiri, membuatnya kembali ambruk dan dengan sigap Sehun menangkapnya.

"Honey!" Sehun langsung mendekap erat tubuh Kai membuat namja tan itu dengan jelas mendengar degup jantung namja pale itu berubah menjadi lebih cepat.

"Hunna.." pipi namja tan itu bersemu merah seketika.

"Jangan membuatku kahwatir. Aku serasa hampir mati karenamu" Sehun melepaskan dekapannya.

"Mian aku ceroboh.." Kai langsung menunduk kala mata sayunya melihat kilas pandangan Sehun yang menajam seakan marah.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang kurang lembut padamu tadi, kau jadi sakit begini" ekspresi Sehun kembali tenang, dan kedua tangan putihnya perlahan mengelus pinggul indah Kai.

"Ssssh.. appo.." Kai meringis sakit ketika Sehun berusha memijat pinggulnya yang nyeri akibat perlakuan kasar si cadel putih tampan didepannya tadi.

"Maka dari itu, kugendong kau sampai kamar mandi. Kita mandi bersama" Sehun tidak menunggu jawaban dari namja tannya. Digendongnya bridal tubuh ringan Kai dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Oh Sehun pakai celanamu dulu!" Kai memekik menelungkupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun ketika matanya melihat penis Sehun yang setengah tegak saat ia hendak di gendong tadi.

"Puaskan aku dulu baby" Sehun menyeringai.

**BLAM! **

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan hanya memberi visual suara guyuran shower dan desahan-desahan keduanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hening..**

**Kedua namja itu sibuk di meja belajar mereka masing-masing.**

Yang satu mejanya terlihat rapih dan sedang membaca buku catatan pelajarannya.

Yang satunya.. ehem!

"Honey, belajar dengan benar" Sehun memperingati namja tan yang sedang membaca komik naruto vol 64 di tangannya. (btw, BocahLanang baru beli yang 64 kemarin T_T, udah lama gak ke toko buku sih..)

"Sebentar Hunna, ini sedang seru-serunya setelah Neji mati" Kai menaikkan kakinya diatas meja belajar yang penuh berserakan benda-benda gaib antah berantah.

"Apa perlu aku beritahu kelanjutan ceritanya agar kau berhenti membaca komik itu?" Sehun gemas sekali dengan namja tan yang tidak mau beralih membaca sesuatu yang lebih penting di hari-hari sebelum ujian nasional.

"Jangan! Jangan katakan apapun! Aku ingin mencaritahu sendiri ceritanya! Tidak seru jika seseorang menceritakan isinya, mubazir aku membelinya" Kai mencibir. Sehun sudah streaming videonya kemarin, dan Kai lebih memilih membeli komiknya.

(vol 64 itu sebelas duabelas sama naruto di tv kemarin minggu kan? Hehe)

"Kau lapar?" Sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan membuatku berpaling dari fokusku" bahkan Kai membelakangi Sehun dan bergelung di kursinya hanya untuk sejilid buku komik karya Masashi Kishimoto itu.

"Kau sudah punya koleksi 37 koleksi komik Naruto, kenapa masih beli lagi?" Sehun membalik buku catatannya ke lembar selanjutnya. (37 itu koleksinya BocahLanang, ^_^ )

"Justru karena suka, jadi aku rela membeli semua. Tapi edisinya banyak yang tidak urut.." Kai cemberut meski tidak bisa dilihat si putih karena ia memunggungi.

"Aku ke dapur dulu" Sehun beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. Meletakkan kembali catatannya di rak buku dan berakhir dengan suara pintu kamar tertutup, meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam fokus pada lembar gambar yang bercerita itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"AAAAHH! Bikin penasaran! Apa yang terjadi setelah tubuh Obito terkena RasenSuiken?! Aku harus beli lanjutannya sekarang juga!" Kai berguling-guling di lantai kamar putih mereka.

**KRIEETT..**

**DUK!**

"Eh.." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen dan segelas jus jeruk.

Tapi mata tajam namja tampan itu tertuju kebawah pada..

* * *

.

.

"Sehun pabbo! Kepalaku sakiiit!" Kai kembali berguling-guling sembari memegangi kepalanya yang tertabrak daun pintu yang terbuka ketika Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Aigo, mian sayang" Sehun meletakkan nampan di lantai samping meja belajarnya.

Mendekati Kai yang berguling-guling..

Oh.. kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak yang dikenakan Kai tersingkap dan memperlihatkan tummy imutnya itu. Tan, mulus, rata, pasti manis, seperti coklat yang meleleh di lidah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat mesum?!" Kai segera duduk dan membenarkan kaosnya, membuahkan helaan kecewa dari bibir tipis namja yang terputus imajinasi liarnya.

"Bisakah kau telanjang malam ini? Aku akan sangat bahagia" Sehun berkata masih dengan wajah flat super dinginnya. Membuat Kai ingin melempar makhluk minim ekspresi itu ke kutub selatan agar membeku sekalian.

"Tidak mau" Kai menepuk-nepuk kaos hitamnya yang sedikit kotor debu lantai.

"Tidak kuberikan ramen jatahmu" Sehun menunjuk nampan yang dibawanya tadi. Berisi dua mangkuk ramen miso. Aroma daun bawangnya menggugah selera.

"Yaaa..." Kai merengek.

"Lepas dulu semua pakaianmu" Sehun duduk bersila menatap angkuh. Benar-benar seperti dewa.

"Kenapa kau tampan sekali huh?" Kai menggerutu melihat namja pucat yang sialnya sangat tampan itu duduk gagah bersila dengan celana jean hitam selutut dan kaos putih yang memperlihatkan dada bidang dan pundak kokohnya.

Siapa yang tidak tergoda untuk bersandar padanya? Kai saja menahan diri dengan susah payah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Sreet.. brukss!**

**Sreet..**

Oke, Sehun bisa mimisan jika ia tidak mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan hormon sialannya.

Namja tan didepannya sungguh sexy dengan lekukan tubuhnya. Lihatlah lengan tangannya yang belum terbentuk sempurna, terlihat lemah dengan pundak yang belum tegap itu, terlihat pas dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

**Pluks..**

"Celana juga?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertanya pada sosok yang..

"Ah-ehm! Tentusaja" Sehun berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawanya setelah ketahuan mengamati intens kegiatan membuka baju live didepannya.

"Oke" Kai dengan polosnya melanjutkan membuka celananya sendiri.

**Bruks..**

Celana pendek kain berwarna putih itu mendarat di lantai dingin. Menyisakan selangkangan dengan gelantung belalai gajah kecil yang lemas.

Melihat pemandangan tubuh polos itu, mata Sehun yang sipitpun membola.

**SRAKK! TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Sehun secepat kilat bangkit dan berlari mendekat pada Kai bagai om-om yang siap menerjang.

"Tetap disitu! Jangan mendekat mesum!" Kai panik memejamkan matanya imut, bahkan refleks berteriak dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya meski tidak berguna sama sekali.

* * *

**GREEP!**

"Kya! Jangan mendekat maniak! Aaah~" Kai akhirnya mendesah juga setelah Sehun menggenggam penis mungilnya.

Jika dipikir-pikir.. Sehun memang maniak tubuh Kim JongIn.

"HEH? Kenapa kau tidak pakai celana dalam? Bagaimana kalau little kesayanganku ini lecet?!" Sehun dengan panik membungkus penis mungil Kai dalam genggaman tangannya yang besar.

Mata sipitnya bahkan membola mengamati intens setiap lekuk junior mungil itu, mencoba memeriksa apakah ada lecet.

"Dia baik-baik saja ajushi mesum! Jangan ambil kesempatan!" Kai menoyor kepala namja tampan itu ketika hampir saja bibir tipis itu akan mencium skortumnya.

"Ini kan karena kau yang mengoleksi semua boxerku! Aku jadi tidak punya boxer lagi.. huft.." lanjut Kai sambil berpout imut.

"Syukurlah, boleh aku mengecup ujungnya?" Sehun menghirup aroma penis mungil Kai. Sedikit terkekeh begitu teringat jika penis dalam genggamannya ini kecil sekali, setengah dari besar penisnya.

"Sekali saja" Kai melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. Memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu malu. Bisa-bisanya namja pucat tampan itu melecehkannya seperti sekarang. Dan telapak tangan kasar nan besar itu hangat sekali menyelimuti seluruh permukaan penisnya seolah penisnya kecil sekali. Sial.

"Love you" Sehun mengelus testis Kai yang menggantung itu. Memberi rangsangan listrik menyengat ke seluruh tubuh Kai.

**CHU~**

"Hnh.. ah.." Kai memejamkan matanya. Kedua kakinya melemas merasakan hangat bibir tipis itu bukan lagi mencium ujung penisnya, tapi mulai mengulumnya.

"Jangan lidahmuh.. Hunh.." Kai menggeleng lemah. Pinggul indahnya ia sandarkan pada pundak kokoh Sehun yang dengan erat lengan itu merengkuh kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Gesekan lidah Sehun yang basah saliva pada ujung penisnya dan bibir tipis itu yang menggodanya hanya menghisap-hisap ujung penisnya.

"Kauh.. sengajah menunggu kulupku keluar huh.. mesumh.." Kai meremat rambut hitam Sehun sebagai balas kenikmatannya.

**Cleps..**

"Manis sekali.. sudah" Sehun melepas kuluman di ujung penis Kai yang basah salivanya. Benar-benar tanggung.

"Kenapa tidak diselesaikan huh?" Kai jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Sehun. Penisnya baru setengah bangun terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Butuh belaian ya?" Sehun tersenyum miring menahan seringainya.

"Ketua OSIS mesum! Akan kusebarkan keseluruh siswa kelakuan mesum mu ini!" Kai memukul pundak kokoh Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan.

"Aku hanya mesum padamu. Dan siapa yang peduli dengan omongan berandalan manis sepertimu, Sayang?" Sehun mengusak rambut dark brown halus namja tan dipangkuannya.

"Sial" Kai mengumpat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun.

"Ayo dimakan ramennya, keburu dingin" Sehun menggendong tubuh Kai ala koala mendekat pada nampan disamping meja belajarnya.

"Suapi aku" Kai menatap dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk" Sehun menyodorkan sesumpit mie enak itu.

"Tidak jadi. Aku tidak akan pernah memperbolehkanmu masuk!" Kai beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun dan mendaratkan butt bulat indahnya itu di lantai putih dingin. Biar. Yang penting penis super besar Sehun itu tidak masuk kedalam holenya. Membayangkannya saja sudah ngilu.. apalagi kalau sampai.. hii..

Kai bergidik dan segera merebut mangkuk dan sumpitnya dari si albino mesum.

"Masa aku hanya boleh mencicipi tubuhmu saja seperti tadi sore? Masih kurang honey.." Sehun mendekat mencoba merayu kucing tan manis yang menatapnya takut-takut-siaga.

"Sudah mending kau kuperbolehkan mengigitiku! Lihat nih! Kulit mulusku masih ada beberapa bekas kissmark gigi taringmu! Nyeri tahu!" Kai menunjuk pinggul bak gitar spanyolnya. Melihat pemandangan erotis itu, Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Berikan aku jus jeruknya" Sehun menunjuk jus jeruk dengan gelas super besar kesukaan mereka berdua. Kata Kai, gelas besar ini lebih baik daripada dua gelas mungil couple atau entah apa itu namanya, karena satu gelas akan lebih mudah dibersihkan.

"Ini" Kai menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk pada Sehun yang langsung diminum membabi buta.

**Sreet..**

Kai sengaja menggeser tubuhnya agar pinggang rampingnya bergesekan dengan lengan Sehun yang mulai berotot itu.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya Hunna.." Kai mendesah di telinga si pucat yang malah makin deg-deg-serrr gak karuan jantungnya.

"Masih belum reda hausnya Hunna? Ah.." Kai kembali mendesah dan bergelayut di leher kekar Sehun. Mengecupi jakun Sehun yang naik turun di tiap tegukan jus jeruk yang diminumnya.

Cara kucing tan manis ini menggoda tuannya..

Sangat Erotis sekali..

Bibir penuh itu kemudian mengecup rahang tegas Sehun, naik dan sampai ke ujung bibir tipis namja pucat itu. Menyesapnya mencoba mencuri sedikit jus jeruk dari dalam mulut Sehun. Benar-benar merangsang.

Jemari lentiknya membelai dada bidang Sehun. Tubuh tan rampingnya menggesek sensual tubuh tuannya dan..

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Master.."

"UHUKK!" Sehun akhirnya tidak mampu menahan nafsunya, berakhir dengan tersedak di tegukan ke 36 nya. Entah ia tidak peduli dengan lambungnya yang penuh jus jeruk.

Pengalihan nafsu dengan sibuk meminum jus jeruk ternyata tidak mempan melawan godaan super erotis dari kucing tan sexy kesayangannya itu.

"Uhuuk! H-Uhukk! Argh! Perih tenggorokanku! Uhukk! Jeruk sialan!" Sehun batuk tiada hentinya.

Meletakkan gelas besar yang tinggal setengahnya.

Tekaknya terasa amat perih karena vitamin C jeruk yang aish.. *true story bro -_-

"Rasakan itu pangeran-tampan-pervert" Kai memeletkan lidahnya. Menjauh dari sang tuan dan memakan ramen misonya dengan senyum kemenangan. Mengamati keadaan Sehun yang masih terbatuk sembari memukul-mukul dada bidangnya.

Ternyata si pucat itu tersedak cukup hebat.

"Uhukk! Uhukkk! Agh! Sial-Uhukk!" Sehun bahkan meringkuk rebahan di lantai sembari memegangi lehernya.

Kai mulanya masih melanjutkan makannya diiringi suara batuk luar biasa dari si albino disampingnya. Namun melihat ramennya yang tinggal setengah ia jadi kepikiran.

Sudah cukup lama rupanya ia makan.

"OHOKK-OHHOKK! Akh! UHUKKK! Uhuk-uhuk! Astaga.. OHOKKK!" Sehun masih terbatuk keras dan makin mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Astaga Sehun! Belum reda juga?!" Kai terkesiap. Meletakkan mangkuknya yang isinya tinggal setengah itu. Meletakkan kepala Sehun di pangkuannya yang telanjang.

"UHHUKK! UHHUKKK! Sayang-Uhukk! Argh!" Sehun merasakan perih semakin menjadi setiap ia terbatuk. Tapi setiap perih itu datang, ia merasa selalu ingin batuk, dan akhirnya batuknya makin menjadi. Perih sekali.

"Bagaimana ini? Astaga! Ini salahku!" Kai panik dan menyerka butir-butir keringat di dahi Sehun. Menyibakkan poni dari rambut hitam itu.

"Uhukk! Uhhukkk!" Sehun masih terbatuk memejamkan matanya dengan alis yang mengrenyit tegas merasakan sakit di lehernya.

"Kya! Aku salah! Kau malah makin tampan dengan rambut disibakkan! Andwae!" Kai menelan niat menghapus keringat di dahi Sehun. Merapihkan kembali poni hitam itu agar Sehun tidak terlihat semakin tampan di matanya.

"UKH! UHUKKK! OHHOKK!" Si albino ini batuk sangat keras seakan hampir copot tenggorokannya.

"A-aku ambilkan air putih! Kau tunggu disini!" Kai menyandarkan tubuh tegap Sehun pada dinding putih kamar. Setidaknya tubuh Sehun harus tetap duduk agar udara lebih mudah masuk dalam paru-parunya meski terhalang batuknya.

**BLAM!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berlari menuju kulkas dan mengambil segelas air dingin.

"Pabboya! Air dingin malah mempersempit saluran pernafasan!" Kai membuang asal air dingin itu ke wastafel. Berlari menuju dispenser dan meracik air agar hangat ditambah dengan sesendok obat batuk cair.

**CKLEKK..**

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"Hiks-hiks.. mian Hunna.. minumlah" Kai akhirnya terisak sembari menyodorkan segelas air hangat yang bahkan tidak bisa Sehun genggam dengan benar.

"UHUUKK! UHHUKK! OHHOKK!" tubuhnya bahkan terlonjak oleh batuknya. Membuat Kai makin keras terisak.

**Glup-Glup-**

"Ayo habiskan Hunna.. hiks-" Kai mencekoki Sehun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jong..hh" Sehun membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sebelum selesai menyebut lengkap nama namja manis yang dicintainya.

"Sehunna?" Kai kahwatir kini. Apakah jika tangan Sehun tidak membungkam Sehun akan kembali terbatuk hebat?

"Segelas air hangat dengan obat batuk ini sudah habis, harusnya kau sembuh Hunna.." Kai menatap memohon.

Tapi Sehun masih membungkam mulutnya dengan mata terpejam erat mencoba untuk mengembalikan jalur kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya.

**GBRUGGH!**

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun sehingga terbaring di lantai dingin. Menjatuhkan tubuh naked rampingnya diatas tubuh tegap Sehun yang masih sulit bernafas.

Kai mengelus surai hitam legam Sehun yang basah keringat itu.

Sehun terlihat ragu untuk menarik nafas pertamanya.

Tak mau mengambil resiko jika tekaknya merasakan perih dan membuatnya terbatuk kembali.

Kai kemudian melepaskan kaos putih Sehun yang mulai basah keringat akibat terbatuk hebat sedaritadi.

"Apa perlu.. kau menyetubuhiku agar kau bisa bernafas dengan benar lagi?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata sendu menggodanya.

"Emh.." Keduanya mendesah nikmat ketika tubuh bagian depan keduanya menempel, dan Kai memeluk tubuh top less Sehun dengan erat.

* * *

**-Berlatih dan Belajar-**

**!TBC!**

* * *

Hayoo.. siapa yang kejebak lagi? Hehe

Siapa yang mikir kalo pas di tengah-tengah FF ch ini itu (pas Sore) HunKai udah NC an?

Mereka ternyata belum NC-an loohh.. haha

Cuma Sehun yang bebas bikin kissmark di tubuh Kai. Dan Kai nyeri di pinggulnya karena Sehun kasih kissmark terlalu dalam di pinggul indahnya jadi Kai gak bisa jalan ke kamar mandi. Dah cuma itu.. gak ada _masuk-masuk hole Jongie.._ Di kamar mandi juga cuma grepe-grepe.. hehe

Hai all! _**BocahLanang**_buat FF ini untuk kalian kakak kelas, adek kelas, dan semua pelajar yang mau UN!

Temanya tentang UN, Perjuangan uri manis Jongin yang berlatih dan belajar.

**Semangat buat semua yang mau Ujuan Kenaikan Kelas ya!**

**Selalu ingat HunKai!**

**Kita sebagai anak HunKai harus buat Sehun appa dan Kai umma bangga, hhe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan untuk _**yadongers**_ dan _**mesumers!**_

Kalian wajib review ya! Hehe

Yang merasa _**yadongers mesumers**_ kalian bisa mengakui itu di review, hehe

**Review ya!**

**Oke! Salam HunKai Shipper bro!**

**Sampai ketemu di CH selanjutnya!**


End file.
